Revenge from the West
by Jman1000000000
Summary: The Wicked Witch of the West's son, Wes, escaped from the isle when Carlos's device pierced the barrier and he's going to use his newfound magic abilities to take over Auradon.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Isle of the Lost 1 Week Before the VKs Were Invited to Auradon**

"WESLY!" Theodora roared.

Wes almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the screeching. He scooped up his backpack and hid it inside of his closet, closing the doors just in time to lean on them casually and open a nearby spellbook when his mother burst through the door. "Yes, ma'am?"

"What was that?" She said, glaring at him in a way only a Wicked Witch could.

"What?" Wes asked.

"I heard something bumping around."

"I dropped a few candles. It's no big deal."

There was a soft meow from the closet.

"What was that?" She looked over his shoulder at the closet door.

"I didn't hear anything." Wes said, looking back down at the spellbook.

"Did you just lie to me?" Theodora asked with scary quiet.

"Would I-"

" _Move_." She demanded.

Wes looked up. "You can't be seriou-."

" _Move. Now_."

He swallowed and stepped aside. His mom crossed the room and threw open the door. She looked around and saw what was inside his backpack. She picked it up and pulled it out.

"What is _this_?" She held the black cat up, her claws dangerously close to it.

"My familiar." Wes said.

"No it's not. You don't deserve one. You will never be worthy of-"

"But-"

"If you won't get rid of it," She smirked as her eyes cut to the fireplace burning across the room, "I will."

"What?!" Wes exclaimed.

"Did I stutter? I already have to feed you, I don't need another pest."

"I was able to keep her for months without you noticing, I can handle-"

"What did you say?"

 _Idiot_. Wes chastised himself in his mind.

Theodora whistled and three baboons flew into the windows.

"Get rid of this creature." She held out the cat. Then she pointed at Wes. "And take _him_ downstairs. He's gotten too comfortable."

Just as the baboons reached for Wes the ground shook and a blinding white light shot past the window.

"Find out what that was!" Theodora commanded to the baboons.

Wes looked out the open window and saw a searing hole in the dome. He made a quick decision, shooting across the room and snatching the cat back from his mother. Before she could react, he pulled her red ring off her finger. Then he plucked his backpack from the closet and, as the baboons were still shooting from the ground, he grabbed onto one of their legs. The wind drowned out his mother's screaming as they flew up and up toward the hole in the dome. It was slowly repairing itself, but the baboon he was holding onto managed to soar out of it before it could close. Wes held onto the cat tightly and tucked the ring into his pocket. The baboon finally noticed that it carried a passenger and started trying to shake Wes off of itself. He tried to hold on but the baboon lost control of its flight and crashed back into the reformed dome. It tumbled from the sky and Wes let go. He was free-falling hundreds of feet above the sea beneath him. The water was getting closer and closer with each blink. When he was about seventy feet from the water he chanted, "Reanimata transfiguro encanta!" There was a flash of red light and he blacked out.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Wes woke up in a cave. There was a burning fire in the center of the square chamber. He looked around and saw his backpack was on the ground, spellbooks spilled out onto the ground. There was a movement in the corner of his eye and turned toward it. Prowling across the floor, staring up at him was the little black cat he'd held while he fell from the sky.

"What the heck." Wes rasped. His voice was rougher than the feeling of the cave floor beneath him.

The cat tilted its head and lazily padded over to him. It sat down at the foot of his makeshift bed and nudged its collar with its chin.

"I never gave you a collar." He finally noticed the gold medallion the size of a quarter attached to the leather band around the cat's throat. The medallion was set with nine tiny red gemstones.

The cat glowed bright red and slowly morphed into human shape. When the light faded there was a girl around his age with black hair, green eyes and pale skin. Thankfully she was dressed. In black leather that matched his own. She smiled at him.

"Am I dead?" Wes asked.

"Nope." She said.

"This has got to be some sort dream." His voice was finally kind of normal sounding.

"Lucky for you...no." She said. "When we were falling, your mom's ring started glowing. A piece cracked off and I got this." She touched the collar she was still wearing even in human form. "It turned me human. I got you out of the water, but you were...well...kind of dead.."

" _Kind_ of dead?"

"I used the collar. It brought you back to life, but this gem died out." She showed him the one gem that wasn't glowing as bright as the rest.

"I read about this in my mom's books. Cat familiars can sacrifice one of their lives to bring their owners back from death."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you." The words were hard to force out.

"No problem."

"Shouldn't you have a name."

"Really? Like what?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know, you pick one."

"Hmm." Wes considered it for a second. "I like Vivianne."

She mulled it over. "Guess it works."

Wes got an idea, taking the ring out of his pocket and holding it in his hand. The gem was missing a fragment, but it still flickered with red light. "Where are we?"

"Auradon. Why?"

He held out his other hand and said, " _Ignacia_." A green flame instantly appeared in his hand. He focused and it flew into the wall, burning so hot it speared five feet into the stone. He blew out his smoking hand before asking Vivianne, "Because I'm about to start some major trouble."

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

Wes was grinding up some flower petals with a pestle when he asked Vivianne-who was in cat form-"Are you sure you can do this? The entire plan is riding on this going smoothly."

She shifted into human form and sighed. "Of course I can. The only danger is me dying of boredom."

Wes dumped the petals into the cauldron boiling to his left and it turned bright red.

"Then let's show Auradon what evil really is."


	2. Chapter 2

**I was supposed to upload this next week but the trailer for Descendants 3 came out and now I need to write or I'll go crazy with anticipation.**

* * *

 **The Royal Treasury of Agrabah**

Vivianne, in cat form, padded through the vents until she saw what she was looking for. She shifted into human form and popped up from the floor grate she was in. Someone was whistling behind her. She flicked her wrists and claws came out of her fingernails. One jump straight up and she sunk her nails into the wooden ceiling, dangling ten feet from the ground. Two guards came from around the corner. They both wore modern clothes with key cards around their necks, but there were scimitars sheathed at their waists. Vivianne curled in her legs and flipped so that she blended into the shadows. When they passed underneath her without noticing she dropped to the ground, landing soundlessly in a crouch. She slipped behind them and pulled their swords out of their sheaths before flipping them so she held the blades in both hands. It barely took a second to spin in front of them and slam the hilts into their temples. They fell to the ground with a satisfying thud and she plucked their key cards from their necks. Vivianne dropped one sword and ducked behind the wall at the end of the hallway. She didn't even have to look when she threw it for it to ricochet off the wall and spear into the camera lens. This body was perfect. She couldn't hear anything so she strutted right up to the heavy iron safe door. When she put her ear to the door and turned the wheel to the right the clicking was deafening so she pulled away and turned until she heard the loudest clicking sound. She continued until it opened and she saw more gold than there probably should be in the world. The room was as massive as ten football stadiums and everywhere you looked there was a pile of gold coins, chalices, jewelry, even swords and armor. She started fiddling with her collar as she walked through the room, searching until she found a set of wooden double doors. She strode through them and found what she was looking for. There were shelves on all four walls, each one containing a crown or diadem. But what she wanted was the bracelet sitting on the pedastool in the center of the room. It was made out of gold, modeled after a snake eating its own tail and it had glimmering red jewels set in its eyes and fangs. She pocketed it and waited a second. There weren't any buzzers or alarms so she knocked a crown off its shelf. That did it. Red lights started flashing, a loud buzzer went off and the door to the entryway started to close automatically. She started sprinting and made it out before it slammed shut. There were footsteps coming from about thirty feet away. She rolled across the floor and dropped into the floor grate, shifting into cat form. There was a troop of guards passing over. She wanted so badly to get out there and see how many of them she could take out with this new form, but there would be time for that soon. Turning around, she slipped into an air shaft and climbed out up the wall

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Since Tourney practice was off after the Knights' big victory against the Agrabah High Tigers-on the Tigers' home field-last night, Carlos was spending his free period roaming around the woods behind Auradon Prep with Dude when he noticed something staring at him from behind a bush. Dude started to growl at whatever was back there. It was too far away to see from where they were standing.

"If anything happens," Carlos whispered to Dude, "run back to the school."

He doubted Dude would leave him if there were some beast waiting to attack him but for some reason telling him to lifted a weight off his chest. Creeping around the bush as silently as he could, Carlos rounded it and saw...a cat. A black cat with green eyes curled into a ball cradling its stomach. Dude came up to Carlos's side. "It's hurt." The cat looked at Carlos out of the corner of its eyes and hissed, wincing with the effort. Carlos kneeled down next to it. "I won't hurt you." He said. The cat relaxed slightly. "I need to take you to my room to find out what's wrong with you and to do that I have to be able to carry you without you scratching me to death." The cat stilled and closed its eyes. Taking that as an agreement, Carlos scooped it up into his arms and made his way back to his room. He closed the door after Dude trotted in and set the cat on his bed. Looking at the cat yielded no information other than that it was a she. He noticed she was wearing a collar, but there was no name, no phone number, no address. "Dude, watch her while I go see if Rafael knows how to help." Rapunzel's son, Rafael, was passionate about becoming a veterinarian so if anyone on the campus could find out what was wrong with the cat it would be him. Carlos waited for Dude to nod his head slightly in conformation before rushing out of the room. As soon as he left Vivianne started wheezing and coughing. She coughed up the golden bracelet. When it came out it was slightly covered in hair, but no worse for wear. She shifted into human form and picked up the bracelet, wiping it off on her shirt. Dude started to bark so she took a pouch of silver powder out of her pocket and blew it into his face. He went to sleep in a few seconds. She crossed the room. Assuming all the MVP trophies meant it was Jay's side of the room, Vivianne slipped the bracelet and a bag of gold coins and jewelry she'd pocketed inside Jay's mattress. The door creaked open and Jay walked in. He took in the scene: Dude sleeping like the dead, a stranger digging around in his mattress.

"You wanna tell me what's going on here?" Jay asked.

Vivianne straightened and giggled. "This is so totally embarrassing." she said. "You're just-I should start from the beginning. I have always thought athletes were so super-mega hot and I hear you're the best Tourney player, like, in the world."

Jay relaxed a little. "I wouldn't say that. I just have a great team."

"You're so totally humble." Vivianne kept that smile on her face that hurt her cheeks and started to twirl her hair. "That's why I've been so obsessed with you since I transferred here. I actually came in here hoping I could meet you and I dropped something under your bed and, god, I sound like such a stalker."

"No, it's cool. But next time you can just talk to me without the whole breaking into my room thing. So you're a new student?"

"Yeah, I am. Just transferred from Oz." Vivianne made a mental note of how easy it was to manipulate humans when they found you attractive.

"Maybe I can give you a tour sometime. This place is pretty big and I wouldn't want to lose you."

Vivianne giggled and put her hands behind her back to hide the fact that her claws were starting to inch out of her nails. "Of course you wouldn't. I saw some trophies over there. How'd you win them?"

Jay walked past her to show them to her and as soon as his back was turned she grabbed a Tourney stick and hit him over the head with it. She caught him as he slumped to the ground unconscious and dragged him onto his bed. Vivianne found a landline in the corner of the room and dialed the number she'd memorized.

"I'd like to report the man who stole the crown jewels of Agrabah. His name is Jay..."

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

It was dark by the time Vivianne heard footsteps pounding up the corridor outside. She was in cat form. Carlos had brought in Rafael who didn't find anything wrong with her, but did find out how badly it hurt when a cat dug its nails into his cheeks. Finally the door slammed open and three guards from Agrabah stomped in. To make things even better King Ben was following after them.

"I told you this is just a misunderstanding." the King said.

"The princess's engagement gift goes missing the same day the son of Jafar, a known thief, was in our city." One of the guards said. "It seems simple enough."

The ruckus seemed to be enough to wake Jay up after all these hours. He opened his eyes, took in the scene, and stood up. "What's happening?"

"Yeah, what _is_ happening?" Carlos asked from his bed.

"For some reason these guys think Jay stole from the treasury in Agrabah." Ben said.

"And we were sent here to search your room." the guard added.

"You can't do that!" Jay said.

Ben crossed the room to where Jay was and whispered, "I'm in a tough spot."

"I didn't do this." Jay said.

"I know that." Ben said. "But _they_ don't. You don't have the jewels why not just-"

"What do you think you're doing?" Carlos exclaimed.

One of the guards was digging through Jay's bag. Another was going through the drawers in his desk. The last one was pulling the bracelet and the bag of jewels and gold out of his mattress.

"I d-I don't know how that's there" Jay said.

"It's obvious that you're the thief." the guard holding the jewels said.

"I-I-I saw a girl in here earlier going through my mattress." Jay said. "I don't know what happened after that, but-"

"We received a call saying you'd stolen the crown jewels of Agrabah and when our informant caught you rummaging around here you got so hostile they had to defend themselves against you." the guard that went through his backpack said.

"That didn't happen!" Jay said. He turned to Ben and Carlos. "You guys know that right?"

"Of course." Carlos said.

"You're under arrest." one of the guards said, grabbing Jay's hand and snapping a pair of handcuffs on it.

"This isn't necessary." Ben said. "There's probably a simple explanation for all of this."

"Ben, you're the king, can't you do something about this?" Jay asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't right now." Ben said. "But I promise I'll do everything I can to help you."

"This is crazy." Carlos said.

The guards finished cuffing Jay and led him into the hallway. Ben and Carlos followed, leaving the door open behind them. Vivianne hopped off the bed, nabbing the bracelet before she padded into the hallway, slipping out without a second glance from anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Bad Guys' Cave the Next Day**

"It's done." Vivian told Wes after she transformed back into human form.

"Perfect." Wes said, looking into a fire he created in his cauldron. It showed Mal, Evie, Carlos and Ben debating over how to prove Jay's innocence. "It's time to take out the next VK."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Vivianne said, walking over to the cauldron.

"Well now that Jay's been taking by the royal guards of Agrabah he's going to need to be locked away in the Royal Jail. I'm gonna use this opportunity to get rid of one of those goody two shoe VKs and make all of Auradon hate them. All in one night."

"Wreaking havoc in a prison? Sounds fun enough."

"That's what I was hoping we could do. But it's Auradon, remember? No one breathes without apologizing for it."

"Okay, so what do you need from me now?"

"After I get back I need you to have everything ready for the Red Death ritual in my books." He nodded toward the pile of spellbooks on the work table deeper in the cave.

"Got it." Vivianne nodded, transforming back into cat form.

Wes turned back to the cauldron, which showed everyone deciding to separate to find people who'd seen Jay during the supposed robbery with Mal staying behind to feed her mother. Wes smiled and said "Apporime." He turned into smoke and fire, disappearing from his hideout.

* * *

 **In Mal & Evie's Dorm Room**

Mal jumped when a cloud of smoke and embers flew into her window and scowled when it materialized into the green-eyed witch.

"You don't look happy to see me." Wes said with a smile.

"How are you here?" Mal demanded.

"I think you're asking the wrong question." Wes positioned himself between Mal and the door. "A better one would be 'What are you doing here, you stunningly handsome master of spells.'"

"In your dreams." Mal scoffed, crossing her arms as she racked her brain for spells she could use if this turned into a fight. She was really starting to regret turning her spellbook into the museum. "So you're the one who framed Jay?"

"That's right. And you're next."

"Beware for-"

"Censan." Wes said, his ring glowing.

Mal continued the spell but no sound came out.

"You really should've gone to witch school back on the Isle." Wes said. "You would've learned that rhyming is a waste of time."

Mal grabbed a textbook and threw it at him. Wes waved his hand and the book fell to the ground. He snapped his fingers, saying, "Incapacito." Mal instantly fell asleep. Wes flicked his fingers and Mal fell to the bed rather than the floor.

Wes held his hand out and said, "Apporime." Mal's spellbook appeared in his hand. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"A spell to glamour one's appearance." Wes said. "Thank you Maleficent."

He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a lock of Mal's hair before standing in front of a mirror. He touched the mirror with one hand and held the hair in the other as he recited the spell:

" _Beware forswear, magic is in the air_

 _Give me the form of those who I despise so that evil may rise_ "

Wisps of green fire surrounded Wes and when they faded he still saw himself in the mirror.

"Ugh, this was supposed to work." He said. He touched his throat, alarmed to hear a girl's voice instead of his. He took a step and almost fell, taking a few tries to get used to having smaller strides in a shorter body. When he looked down at his hands he saw they were soft and well-manicured. He'd have to avoid mirrors but to all eyes he appeared to be Mal. Wes took a deep breath and set out on the next step of his plan.

* * *

 **The Royal Jail of Auradon**

Wes, glamoured as Mal, snuck along the corridors and past the guards until he reached Jay's cell. The VK was lying on a bed that, despite being in a prison, looked plush and comfortable. There was a separate bathroom which he could see had a bathtub with various soaps and shampoos. There was a dining table with a fancy plate that held the remnants of a large meal. Wes clenched his hands as he saw how even prisoners lived better than the kids trapped on the Isle.

"Jay, wake up." Wes whispered.

Jay got up quickly and approached the bars. "Mal, what are you doing here?"

"Organizing a breakout, what's it look like?" He waved the spellbook in his hand.

"No, you can't. If they catch us-"

"I don't care. I need to get you out of here dude."

"Dude? Didn't you almost bite my head off when I kept calling you that?"

"Yeah, sure I did but I'm not like that anymore."

"It was literally last week." Jay laughed.

"Can we stop talking so I can get you out of here?"

"Sure, but I can't exactly go back to the school."

"This is getting annoying. Incapacito." Wes snapped his fingers and Jay fell asleep. Wes pointed a finger at the bars and said, "Shatra." The bars of the door cracked into a hundred pieces, making a loud CRACKing sound.

 _5, 4, 3, 2..._ Wes thought. Guards came racing into the corridor. Wes turned to them and said, "Beware forswear, fire flare." The walls, despite being stone, set on fire. The guards panicked and reached for their swords. "Beware forswear, move the swords through the air." Wes said. The swords flew out of the guards' hands and embedded themselves into the walls. The guards' eyes went wide with fear and they turned around to try and run away. "Beware forswear lock them in there." The doors in front of the guards slammed shut and locked, the fire spreading to it.

One of the guards reached for his walkee talkee and spoke into it: "Mal is in the Royal-"

"Beware forswear fire flare." Wes said with a grin. The device caught aflame and the guard dropped it with a yell. "Beware forswear, put them to sleep without making a peep."

The guards fell asleep immediately.

Wes flipped through Mal's spellbook until he found the page he was looking for: _To put a voice in one's thoughts_. Wes sat and lied down on the ground, his ring glowing as he floated into the air. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he chanted:

 _"Beware forswear evil is in the air,_

 _give my voice a place in a fairy's thoughts so all my scheming shan't be for naught."_

* * *

 **Jane's Perspective**

Jane was sprinting to Auradon Prep for fear of missing her curfew when she heard something in her mind.

 _There are people who need our help._ The voice said.

"What was that?" Jane said out loud, stopping in her tracks.

 _I'm your...fairy sense._

"Fairy sense?" Jane asked.

 _Yes, I'm here to tell you when someone needs help from you as a fairy godmother._

 _"My mom never told me about that."_ Jane thought instead of speaking out loud this time.

 _That's because there's a special rule, a-a special fairy rule that...you can't be told about things like this._

 _"Why?"_

 _You're asking too many questions._

 _"Sorry, fairy voice."_

 _Listen, I'm here to guide you. Some guards in the Royal Jail were attacked and their lives are in danger. We have to help them!_

"WHAT?!" Jane exclaimed. Two people passing by looked at her weirdly. "Sorry, I was just talking to the magic fairy voice in my head."

The couple gave her a weird look before walking away.

"I'll call the Royal Police." Jane reached for her phone in her bag.

 _NO!_ The voice in her head exclaimed, making her ears ring. _They won't get there in time. We have to get over there now._

"But what-"

 _I'm your fairy voice for a reason. Trust me._

"Okay, which way do we go." Jane asked.

 _We're not running. You can use a spell to get there._

"No, no, no. My mom would kill me, I'm not supposed to use magic."

 _But people's lives are in danger. If you use your powers-no not powers, they're gifts-to save them your mom would understand. Better yet, she'd probably praise you for it. All of Auradon would, don't you think?_

"I guess you're right. It has to be okay if I'm helping people, right?"

 _Of course_.

"What do I do?"

 _Say Apporime and imagine you're in the Royal Jail._

"What does it look like? I've never been there."

 _So lame._

"Huh?" Jane asked.

 _Nothing. It's a hallway with..._ the voice explained its appearance and Jane did as instructed, turning into a flurry of golden sparkles. There was a whooshing noise and Jane appeared in the hallway on the other side of the door that was locked and barred to keep the guards trapped. Even standing a few feet from it she could feel the heat of the fire on the other side.

"What do I do now?" Jane asked.

 _Whatever you want to. That's the beauty of magic, just imagine something happening and say it._

"Well, right now I want this door to _open_." Jane said. The doors unlocked and creaked as they drifted open on a shimmering wind.

* * *

 **In the Jail**

When Jane walked into the room she started to cough from the smoke, feeling the fire blazing all around her. "Extinguish the fire." she said. The flames died down, turning a golden color until they were only flickering slightly. With the fire and smoke nearly gone she could see the guards were asleep on the floor, but what shocked her was who had caused all this. Mal stood before a shattered cell door dragging a sleeping Jay out of confinement.

"What's going on here?" Jane asked.

Mal let go of the thief and backed away. "What does it look like?"

"You...why are you doing this? It's crazy."

"Because I saw how quickly all you royals turned on Jay and realized that you don't really care about us."

"You know that's not true, Mal."

"No, I don't. Now get out of my way."

"I can't do that, you almost hurt people tonight. I have to stop you."

Mal (Wes) drew out letters in the air with his finger behind his back, spelling out: _L-U-M-I-O-S_. Mal's eyes, along with the entire hallway, glowed bright green as she grinned. "You can try if you want to."

Jane gasped but didn't move.

"Flammas incrime." The fires Jane had put out before turned green and roared to life, expanding and consuming everything they touched.

"Extinguish the fire!" Jane said again. But this time when the flames started to turn gold they hissed and spit out embers before turning back green. "Extinguish the fire." Jane's voice was weaker now, the spell not even producing an effect. "Uh, fairy voice, what do we do now." Silence. "Fairy voice." The voice that had been in her thoughts moments before was nowhere to be found.

"Talking to yourself? And yet you say I'm acting crazy." Mal sneered.

Jane blushed when she realized what she must look like.

"No, by all means, continue your conversation. I'll just do this. Apporime." Mal and Jay turned into a cloud of smoke and fire, slipping out through an open window.

Jane was left in the room with the sleeping guards, the fire inching closer to them with each second. But Mal's escape had given her an idea. "Take me and the guards to my mom." she said. Golden sparkles surrounded them and whisked them away outside of the jail. A crowd was gathered around the building. From out here you could see that an entire upper floor of the building was burning, which made the jail look like a torch in the night sky. Royal Firefighters were trying to hose the building but the water only seemed to make the fire spread faster. Fairy Godmother saw them appear and her jaw dropped.

"Jane, did you-" she blurted.

"I'm sorry, these people were in a fire and I didn't know what else to do so I started using magic."

"Are you all alright?"

"I'm okay. I don't know about the guards, they were asleep when I got there."

"Asleep? Who did this, did you see them?"

"It was...it was Mal."

* * *

 **Wes's Perspective**

After dropping Jay off in a hidden alleyway and giving the Royal Police an anonymous tip that the escaped thief was there, Wes teleported himself to the roof of Auradon prep. "Nyxherre." he said. The glamour of Mal burned away. "Apporime." Vivianne appeared in a haze of smoke and fire next to him with his broom in her hand.

She let go of the broom and it floated in front of him. Wes took a seat and Vivianne followed.

"Time to watch the show." Wes said. "Motus." The broom lifted into the sky and flew into a spot in the air high enough not to be seen but close enough to see the scene that unfolded.

The doors burst open and Mal was being dragged out of the school in shackles, her classmates watching in shock. King Ben was standing close to her, saying something in her ear, and her friends walked close behind her.

"What are they saying?" Wes asked.

Vivianne listened closely. "He's telling her how much he cares about her and how he'll get her out of this. Mal doesn't remember you were the one who attacked her, so the sleeping spell must have fogged her memory. The friends are talking about how they know she'd never do this and they'll visit her tomorrow, yadayadayada and they won't rest until they find out who did this."

"Then I guess they won't be resting anytime soon." Wes said. "Now it's time to have some fun."

He looked at Mal closely, his ring beginning to glow red. "Transfiguro." Mal was surrounded by fire and her figure grew, the shackles snapping as her hands became too big for them. Her skin turned into scales and her hair became horns. When the fire faded she had turned into a giant purple dragon. Her eyes widened but she didn't move.

"Come on, you can fly and you're not even gonna try to run! These goody-goodies are getting on my nerves." Wes snapped. "Time for plan B." He pulled out Mal's spellbook. "Give her the brain of a savage beast, on my enemies she will feast."

Mal's eyes glowed red. She roared and shot into the air, diving back down to shower fire on the students that had been watching her earlier. Fairy Godmother, her wand in hand, stepped forward and a golden shield blocked the fire. "Flammas incrime." The fire Mal was breathing turned green and burned hotter, beginning to burn through the shield. "Shatra." Wes said. A tiny crack appeared in the shield. "Shatra." he said again. The crack grew. "Shatra." The students behind Fairy Godmother shook in fear as they saw the shield completely disappeared. Mal suddenly stopped spewing fire. Her eyes had turned back green.

"Really? You really can't bring yourself to attack these stupid royals?" Wes yelled. "Ignaci-" He fell backwards and Vivianne immediately caught him by the hand before he fell from the sky, easily lifting him back up with one arm.

"I don't think so." Vivianne said. "Mal is going to jail for a long time, maybe even back to the Isle. We're done for the day so you have to get back to the hideout and recharge." Vivianne set him back down on the broom.

"I can still-" he cut himself off when he saw that Fairy Godmother had enchanted the chains that Mal had broken out of to wrap around her. They started to glow and Mal reverted back to human form. "What are they saying?"

"Fairy Godmother is telling the guards to hurry so they can get Mal to the jail before midnight when the spell on the chains will wear off."

"Fine. Get us out of here."

Vivianne began steering the broom and the two disappeared into the night, ready to begin their plot to take out the rest of the VKs.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Week**

Wes was stirring ingredients together in his cauldron, getting ready for the next phase of his plan.

"Cat hair." he said.

Vivianne cut a strand of her hair with her claws and put it in the cauldron, the liquid turning gray.

"Raptorbush thorn."

Vivianne threw it in and the liquid turned into green gel.

"Finally, the Eldrich ash."

Vivianne poured in the powder and the liquid turned blood-red.

"It's ready."

Vivianne grabbed the bracelet she stole from the Treasury of Agrabah, throwing it into the mixture.

"Lerci nographere." Wes chanted. "Chigaia noremire gayetza salduro."

The potion turned to steam, filing the air with red fog. Wes grabbed the bracelet and held it up into the air. The fog spun around and funneled into the glowing red jewels that served as the snake's teeth.

"Start the fire." Wes said.

Vivianne lit a fire deeper in the cave on an assortment of woods that had crystals inside them.

"Flammas insigthio." Wes said. The fire turned green and showed Evie's bed at Auradon Prep. He held the bracelet over the pillow the fire showed and dropped it in. It passed through the fire and teleported onto the pillow exactly where it was dropped. The fire showed the door open and Evie walked in.

"Let's see if it works." Vivianne said.

"Oh, it will." Wes said.

* * *

 **Evie's Perspective**

Evie had gotten back from the Museum of Cultural History upset that her plan had failed. Earlier that week she'd tried to convince Fairy Godmother that she needed her mirror back to find whoever it was in Auradon that was doing all this to her friends. Fairy Godmother had just told her that it was important in times of hardship not to rely on magic to solve issues that were possible to work through on your own. After a few days of asking, Evie had decided to find her own way to take her mirror back. It was hard to attempt to break into the Museum. She kept thinking about how she wasn't a planner like Mal, nor did she have her friend's spellcasting abilities. And she wasn't an experienced thief like Jay. She'd sewn a uniform that perfectly matched the ones worn by the guards and sent Carlos and poor Doug to try and sneak in, the two were so nervous she'd felt terrible. Needless to say, that failed. She'd found out that the treasury was owned by captain Pheobus and tried to trick his son, Perry, into getting her inside. No luck there either. Today she went on one of the tours offered to students and tried to sneak into a surveillance room to turn off the barrier protecting it. Only for Lonnie and Audrey to come looking for her, concerned and suspicious respectively.

She walked over to her bed, ready to plop down and call Carlos so the two could think of another way in. But there was a golden bracelet on her pillow that, she realized, matched the description of the one found in Jay's possession and hidden while he was arrested. How it got on her bed was certainly suspicious. Whoever left it there could either be trying to help her or set her up. She needed her mirror now more than ever to find out who put it decided to hide the bracelet away and tell Carlos about it tomorrow as turning it would only cause the authorities to think Jay somehow hid it there.

When she grabbed it, it became a real snake made out of solid gold with gleaming red teeth and eyes. Before she could scream the snake bit her, latching onto her arm and coiling around her wrist so it appeared to be a bracelet. She felt weak. She stumbled onto her bed and yawned as the room began to spin. She realized what happened as her eyes closed. The snake had and would continue injecting her with the toxin she'd read and heard about her whole life back on the Isle. The Sleeping Death.

* * *

 **After That**

Wes appeared in Evie's room in a cloud of smoke. He smiled when he saw the snake had done its magic. "Apporime." Wes said. In a puff of smoke his cauldron and the ingredients he used for the curse appeared on Evie's desk along with the page ripped out from his spellbook detailing the recipe.

"Needs a little something extra, she was always dramatic." Wes thought out loud. He turned the page from the spellbook over, an idea popping in his head. "Motus." he said. A pen flew to the page and began writing a note:

 _There has been so much darkness and heartbreak in my life recently that I couldn't take it. Knowing my friends are condemned to such horrific fates and there's nothing I can do about it_

 _has shattered my heart into a million pieces and after what happened to Doug I have_ _nobody that can truly help me put it back together. So I've used the sleeping death on_

 _myself in hopes that my true love_ _will wake me up from this sleep_ _and help me recover from this unimaginable depression_

 _-Evie Queen_

"Apporime." Wes said. In a puff of smoke Evie was wearing an elegant royal blue dress and holding a bouquet of black roses. "Now there just needs to be an accident."

Wes conjured a fire that let him see Doug walking through the halls of Auradon Prep, heading to a large staircase. "Apporime." Wes was shivering as he thought of the perfect spell. A wooden doll make of sticks tied with rope appeared in his hand. "Simitia." The doll glowed green and as soon as Doug's foot hit the first step Wes snapped a twig. Doug immediately fell down the staircase. The doll shook violently with every tumble and Wes chuckled and flicked the doll's head as hard as he could. The doll began to fade as it was unable to control the movements of someone who wasn't conscious. Wes sighed and said, "I love my life." Before disappearing to his next destination that night.

* * *

 **In Ben's Room the Same Day**

Late at night, Ben was at his desk pouring over books and state documents. Laws and legal procedures in Agrabah and Auradon, the authority he as king held over legal decisions. Nothing he found so far could help Mal or Jay. He sighed and grabbed his tea cup, which was modeled to look just like Chip when green fire suddenly started to blaze in his fireplace. There was a thump outside his door. Ben stood up and his doors burst open, one of his guards flying through. A girl with long black hair and green eyes walked through, followed by a boy his age with black hair and green eyes. The girl shut the door and locked it before sitting on a nearby couch, looking at him attentively.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you," Wes said, bowing deeply, "your majesty."

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"I'm one of the many people who grew up on the Isle." Wes said. "Unfortunately for you, though, I escaped."

"So, you're here to take revenge on me?"

"That's awfully conceited of you. No, I'm not. Well, I might if I have time, but that's not an essential part of the plan."

"Then what are you here for?" Ben put his hands in his pockets, discreetly pressing the power button on his phone repeatedly to summon his guards.

"Apporime." Wes said, holding his hand out. Ben's phone appeared in his hand. He touched his throat and said, "Transfiguro." The phone had already dialed a Royal Emergency Hotline so he put it to his ear and said, in Ben's voice, "Sorry, I thought it was the volume button."

Vivianne shot up and ran over to Ben, covering his mouth.

"I'm really sorry. Yeah, have a nice night too. Thank you for your service. Bye." Wes said. Fire appeared in his hand and Ben's phone melted. "Wanna try something else?" he said in his own voice.

Ben looked at Vivianne, her claws awfully close to his throat, and shook his head. She let him go but stood close.

"Perfect. Now, I'm here because I want access to the museum. I have my mother's ring, but I want my Aunt Evanora's amulet and Aunt Glinda's wand."

"Why? You seem powerful enough already."

"Well, I want a complete set. And you're gonna help me get it."

"Out of curiosity, what would happen if I said no?"

"You won't. Because I won't." Wes said with a smile.

"What does that mean?"

"Vivianne."

The familiar tackled Ben to the ground. Wes uttered a spell and a length of rope appeared near the two. Vivianne grabbed it and used it to tie Ben to his chair.

Wes took his ring off and held it before making Mal's spellbook appear. It had pages ripped out when he got it but since Mal hadn't gotten rid of the _To Find Lost Things_ spell too he was able to returned them. The missing pages were the most exciting and it was one of them he turned to now. _To take control of an enemy's body_. He read it out loud.

 _"Beware forswear, Magic is in the air_

 _Be fueled by my aggression, to punish my enemy's transgressions_

 _Free us villains from our oppression, let me fulfill my obsession_

 _Put the wearer of this ring under my complete and total possession"_

Lightning struck outside and the ground shook. The lights in the room flickered as Wes's body coated in fire. He lifted into the air, being absorbed into the ring as it glowed a blinding red. When the light faded the ring was on the ground, shining red. Vivianne picked it up gingerly and walked over so she stood before Ben before slipping the ring on his finger. Ben yelled as the ring glowed brighter so she had to cover his mouth again. When the ring stopped shining she uncovered his mouth.

"What are the magical properties of wood?" she asked.

"Hurry up and let me out of these ropes." Ben's voice said.

"Good to have you back, Wes." Vivianne said before she slashed the ropes with one of her claws.

Wes, in Ben's body, stood up and slung an arm around her shoulder. "You did very good. Wanna see what kind of food these princes and princesses feed their pets."

"I'll never eat that prissy pet food." Vivianne said. "I like mine alive."

"Fine, then I guess it's time to get that wand and necklace."

"And wreak some havoc?"

"Not yet, but soon. We need to wipe these guards' memories if I'm gonna have a chance at playing king."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Afternoon**

Wes-in Ben's body-woke up early. Well, early by Isle standards since waking up before noon made everyone think you were plotting against them. He was tossing and turning all night with Ben's voice complaining away in his mind. If it weren't for the fact that mattresses were like clouds in Auradon, especially the king's, he wouldn't have gotten a wink of sleep. He looked for Vivianne and found her standing by the door.

"Had a nice night's sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Wes replied.

Vivianne threw a vase at him and Wes froze it in midair.

"Guessing that's a no?"

"I spent all morning keeping people out of this room so, no, I didn't."

Wes stood. "King problems."

"What's the plan for the-"

"SHUT UP!"

Vivianne's claws popped out. "Excuse me?"

"No, it's the king chattering in my head."

 _I have hundreds of duties to attend to everyday._ Ben said. _There's no way anyone will think you're me for long._

"I don't need to fool everyone for long, just long enough to exact my revenge."

 _What did we ever do to you?_

"Nothing you did specifically but your parents did send the villains to the Isle. I wonder what they thought would happen to the hundreds of children born into that prison."

 _I can't imagine what you all endured on the Isle, but we're making progress. New villain kids are admitted to Auradon every other month._

"Maybe the ones you think are acceptable, the ones willing to change. But the rest of us don't want to be something we're not for the rest of our lives just to be here."

 _But you don't have to follow in the footsteps of your parents-_

"Haaahahahaha" Wes cackled madly. "You think I'm doing this to make my mother proud? Half of my revenge is going to be against her."

 _Y-you-you couldn't want to take revenge against your own mother._

"I could and will. Let me give you a history lesson. Maleficent, as a plan B in case her numerous plots to get off the Isle didn't work, offered rewards and privileges to villains that had and raised kids so that their legacies could continue and they'd have an army of young, able-bodied men and women in the future. So, while some kids on the Isle were lucky enough to be treated like tools or servants or vessels for their parent's goals, most of us were locked in dungeons for the better part of our lives. And if we didn't behave we wouldn't get dinner or...we'd get punished in other ways." Wes looked at a U-shaped scar on his hand as he said the last part. "You wouldn't know how much it sucks to have a mother who's been cursed to never love anything or anyone."

There was a long pause on Ben's part. _I'm so sorry for-_

"Don't be, the only point of the past is to push us forward and I'm going to make everyone pay. First, I'll use your power as king to get my hands on the Black Cauldron. Ever heard of it?"

 _That's impossible. Not even me and my parents know where it was hidden._

"Maybe not, but you have the authority to order a search for it. Well, after I summon a few ghouls and ghosts with the power of my mom and aunts' talismans of course. I might even throw in a poltergeist or two. You see, I can't go to the Isle and confront my mom because she'd have an army of flying monkeys and I'd have no magic. I can't summon her here or I'd be risking her using her ring against me. But as soon as I have the Black Cauldron I'll use it to to send an army of the undead to the Isle and pull her into the land of the dead. From what I hear from Hades, it's not pleasant. And then to get back at your parents for ever ordering the Isle to be used as punishment I'll do the same thing to you as I did to Doug."

 _What did you do to Doug?_

"I don't think you wanna know." Wes chuckled darkly as he said it.

 _You'll never get away with this. There's an entire kingdom out there to stop you._

"Who do you think will try? The people of Auradon won't know what I'm doing until it's too late. Magic is outlawed so I'm not in any danger on that front. And Mal, Evie and Jay are all out of commission."

 _What happened to Evie?_

"Let's see what the new says. Viv?"

Vivianne picked up a tablet and read the latest news on campus. "Famous fashion designer, Evie Queen, was found in her bedroom under a sleeping curse. There were a number of magical ingredients and a note confirmed to be in her handwriting verifying suspicions that it was self-inflicted. It is rumored that it was done because of the imprisonment of her known friends Mal and Jay. The device used to administer the poison is the bracelet stolen from the Royal Treasury of Agrabah, which is being used as evidence that the thief was truly Jay, who will face punishment to the full extent of the law. Ooo" Vivianne purred. "I hope they cut off his hands."

Wes could feel Ben's shock

"What can I say?" Wes said. "I'm an evil genius. Make it look like Jay stole the bracelet. Pretend to be Mal and use spells from her book to organize a break-out, but have the hero, Jane, stop her in the nick of time. Then make it look like Evie poisoned herself after Doug slipped himself down the stairs into a permanent coma in hopes of him waking up one day and snapping her out of it. I'm the best."

 _Carlos can still stop you._

"I was wondering about getting rid of him. Maybe turning him into a squirrel so he'd get chased by dogs all his life, but time is of the essence and without his friends he's no real threat. Neither are the rest of your royally superficial clique so...time to unleash the undead on Auradon Prep.

The door burst open.

* * *

Vivianne dashed and rolled under the bed with superhuman speed. Carlos had walked straight in without knocking, holding a book and several pieces of paper.

"Ben, I think I-why do you look so scared?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone, I canceled all my meetings today." Wes immediately assumed a relaxed air, straightening his posture.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I had the Museum of Cultural History shut down so that I can have a tour. I don't have time to explain but I hope to find something that'll wake Evie up."

"Really?"

"Hopefully. I have to leave now."

"Alright, I'll go with you."

Wes put on a pained look, which wasn't difficult considering Ben's voice was screaming in his head for Carlos to realize it wasn't him. "I'm sorry, but the public is a little suspicious of kids from the Isle right now. I think it might be better if I go alone."

"Yeah...right."

It took a little effort not smiling when he saw Carlos realize what everyone on the Isle already knew. Despite being accepted now, it was easy for VKs to become pariahs again. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"You're only going to the museum right?"

"Yes, but..." He looked at the clock and said, "I have to change quickly, see you tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll go I guess."

When he left Vivianne turned back into cat form and told him. "The car is ready."

"Time to pull off a heist." Wes said.


	6. Chapter 6

**At the Museum of Cultural History**

"Thank you so much for showing me around, ma'am." Wes said, still in Ben's body.

"It's a pleasure, your majesty." The woman said. She was the manager of the museum.

"I'm a little thirsty. Is there anything to drink here?" Wes said as she led him to the floor showing the artifacts of all the villains

"Of course, what would you like?"

"Soda would be nice. And, please, get something for yourself."

"I couldn't, your Majesty."

"Dessacatta."

"Excuse me?" She held a hand to her throat.

"I said 'Are you sure'?"

"Well I am a little parched all of a sudden. What kind of soda would you like?"

"Surprise me."

Wes waited as she walked away somewhere. When she came back he crossed his arms and flicked his fingers. "Tempouros." He said. She stood completely frozen as time stopped around her, two glasses in her hand. One had water and the other looked like strawberry soda. Wes took a vial of clear liquid out of his suit pocket and poured it into the water before returning to his original position. He flicked his fingers again and said, "Revertiem."

"Here you are." She said with a smile as she approached and handed him the glass.

"Thank you." Wes said.

As soon as she took a sip of her water her gaze fogged.

"What do you think of me?" Wes asked.

"You're so perfect." she said breathlessly.

"Would you mind letting my friend in through that door?" Wes pointed to the balcony doors that a black cat was sitting outside of. "It would really make me happy."

"Of course." She said, following the order. Vivianne turned into human form when she was let inside.

"Now can you turn off the barriers around Evanora's amulet, please?" Wes asked her.

"Of course." She pulled out a tablet and input a code, causing the barrier around the completely unaccurate statue of a decrepit witch to fade.

"And, now, can you take Vivianne to the floor with all the heroes' helpers and give her Glinda's wand for me?" Wes asked.

"Of course." She turned around and led Vivianne out of the room.

Wes approached the statue and took off the amulet. It was still broken from his aunts' showdown but once he said "mendis" the shards pieced themselves together. The amulet began to glow, a dark, dull green until it began to shine like a star. Wes put it around his neck and felt the power it had inside, ten times more than his mom's ring after it'd split itself into Vivianne's collar during his escape. He lifted his hand and was able to will green lightning out of his palms. With the other palm he was still able to create his usual red fire with the ring. "Apporime." He said before he disappeared in lightning and smoke.

He reappeared in front of the statue of Glinda, the wand already in Vivianne's possession.

"I believe this belongs to you." Vivianne said.

Wes took it and it shone white as mist and bubbles began to appear in the air.

"You could always put on shows for kids if this revenge thing doesn't work out." Vivianne laughed.

"Haha, so funny." Wes said. "Or I could do this." He pointed the wand at the manager, who was still under the effects of the potion. When she tried to breathe no oxygen would enter her body. She doubled over, gasping for air until she passed out. Wes waved the wand and she was able to breathe again, but was still unconscious. "Why do the good guys always have the best weapons?" He wondered out loud with a smile.

Vivianne snapped her fingers to get his attention. "That was cool and all and I'm glad you didn't kill her, but how are you gonna keep your cover if she's unconscious and artifacts are stolen?"

"I already thought of that." Wes said. "This wand can do more than create fog in the air. It can also fog people's minds. When she wakes up she'll have a hazy memory of showing me around and attribute the lack of details to being nervous that she was in the presence of the king. And about the missing necklace and wand..." Wes said. "Forgisa."

A wand identical to the one in his hand appeared in the statue's grasp and a green amulet appeared in Vivianne's hand.

"So I have to take this upstairs?"

"Sorry, I have to save my strength for tonight."

Vivianne turned around, muttering something like "lazy humans."

"You'll have to meet me at Auradon Prep." Wes called after her. "Go in through a window so nobody sees you."

He laughed as she gave him a death-stare over her shoulder before he began to exit the museum.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Vivianne and Wes watched the news on a large screen TV. It showed footage of last night. Rifts opening in the cemetery and spectral figures rushing out, wreaking havoc. Lifting people into the air, breaking windows, attacking the citizens of Auradon who were unfortunate enough to still be up so late. Fiery, demon-looking spirits burning their way through buildings made of wood and stone alike. Crackling, green figures that dashed through the sky in streaks of green so fast it was impossible to catch them on camera. And living typhoons that swept away cars, people, even street lights. Then, all of a sudden, the rifts closed and the ghosts disappeared.

There was a knock at the door. Wes looked to Vivianne and she turned into cat form and left through the window. Wes opened the door and saw Lumiere. He was distraught.

"Everyone's requested an emergency meeting with you, your majesty." Lumiere said.

"Of course." Wes said. "When?"

"They're all here now."

"Then take me to them."

Lumiere led him from the school to the castle into a large room that had a long, square table filled with occupants. Fairy Godmother, Genie, Grumpy, Queen Ariel, King Flynn, Queen Tiana, King Philip and Queen Aurora, Queen Elsa, Queen Merida, Glinda the Good Witch, Wendy Darling, King Arthur, even Queen Mother Belle and Beast. Wes sat in the chair between Ben's parents and cleared his throat. Ben was chattering away in his mind and it was giving him a headache. _If you don't shut up, I'll incinerate everyone in this room and find the Black Cauldron myself_. Wes thought while he took a sip of water from the glass to his right. That did the trick.

"We're all here because of the sudden chaos that erupted last night." Wes said. "Do any of you have an idea as to what might have caused it?"

"We've been looking into it," Fairy Godmother said, "but it's hard to figure out what could have caused an event that began and ended so spontaneously."

"I only hope it's a what and not a who." Genie muttered.

"Who do you think would be able to do such a thing?" Aurora asked.

"No one, don't worry, I'm just being a little paranoid." Genie said.

"Are you sure?" Tiana asked. "That whole night seemed just like the work of Dr. Facilier. Isn't his daughter attending Auradon Prep?"

"Yes, but I can assure you she wouldn't do something like this. She's been a role model for all of the new students." Fairy Godmother said.

"Well, it could be any number of people doing this." Ariel said. "Auradon Prep is filled with children from the Isle and we've all heard about what's happened recently."

"Those kids may be outcasts but that doesn't make them evil." Flynn said.

"I sure hope it's not a kid." Merida said. "Then I wouldn't be able to introduce my fists to their face."

"I don't think it's possible there's a person behind this." Wes said. "In my opinion, we're looking for some sort of object. In my research I've found two strong candidates that I want to run by those of you with knowledge of...mystical things."

"Go on, shoot." Genie said.

"The first is Maleficent's scepter." Wes heard all of their gasps as her name was mentioned. "It has all the powers of hell, doesn't it? And it's only recently been brought to Auradon. It hasn't been safely locked up since the statue of you-know-who began to be altered to fit the scepter. Could that be what caused all those ghosts to attack?"

"It's a possibility." Elsa said after a pause.

"A very strong one." Fairy Godmother said. "But the statue was finished yesterday and I made sure the scepter was securely inside a magic-dampening barrier. The scepter couldn't have caused it."

"Well I _was_ wondering about another thing. I read some stories..." Wes said. "Maybe it was the Black Cauldron."

Fairy Godmother, Genie, Glinda and Elsa's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. The room dropped several degrees in temperature as frost crept up onto the table.

"I'm sorry, it just happens." Elsa said, returning the room to normal.

"What do you think?" Wes asked the four.

"I could say with near-certainty that the Black Cauldron is capable of summoning those monsters without anyone using it." Glinda said. "It's been abandoned and unused for years and all that power has to be let out."

"What do you think the chances are that the Black Cauldron caused everything last night?" Wes asked.

"I...I'm almost sure of it." Fairy Godmother said.

"Well it's let out its power, maybe it won't happen again." Wes said. "Right?"

"It _will_ happen again." Elsa said, finitely. "You can't just bottle up magic, trust me."

"Then we have to find it, have to put it somewhere where it can't hurt anyone." Wes said, being sure to sound worried.

"We'll send out search parties." Belle said.

"Yes, we need to find it as soon as possible and by any means necessary." Wes said. "Magical or normal."

There was a collective gasp.

"You couldn't-" Beast started.

"Are you sure that's what you want." Belle interrupted. The look in her eyes urged him to say no.

"I am." Wes said. "The people of Auradon's safety can't be put at risk any longer than necessary as I'm sure we all agree."

"That's true." Ariel said.

"So it's agreed?" Wes said. "No matter how, the Black Cauldron needs to be found?"

Everyone nodded, Belle and Beast doing so reluctantly.

"Then we'll begin immediately." Wes said. "Meeting adjourned. Please let me know the minute it's uncovered."

"Of course." Fairy Godmother said.

Wes smiled as everyone at the table rose to send out subjects on the search.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wes's Perspective**

Wes was currently at Ben's desk, still controlling the King's body. Two unhappy mermaids were telling a story about how they wanted something to be done about the crocodiles inhabiting the lakes in Neverland and blah, blah, blah. It was boring him to death. _What do you think would happen if I heated up that water and cooked them?_ Wes asked Ben in his mind.

 _How can you be so-_ Ben started.

 _Wicked?_ Wes thought. _I had a good teacher. I think her name was Life._

As the mermaids continued rambling on and on Wes heard a knock at the window. He glanced over and saw Vivianne standing outside on the ledge. When the mermaids tried to glance over they found that in the contraption custom-made for them to be transported in a metal box of water they couldn't turn that way.

 _How do I get rid of them?_ Wes asked Ben.

 _Like I'd tell you._ Ben said.

Wes put his hands under the table and concentrated. It took a while since he was only saying the spell in his head, but the tub of water the mermaids were in began to heat up, releasing a thin veil of steam.

 _What are you doing?_ Ben asked.

 _Vivianne loves the taste of boiled fish._ Wes thought. _I'm just being responsible and making her lunch._

The mermaids hissed and jumped as they felt the sudden change in temperature.

 _NO, STOP._ Ben yelled. _Just-just tell them you see Peter Pan outside._

Wes returned the water to normal. He stood and walked across the room to open the window, Vivianne shimmying along the ledge out of sight. "You girls look like you're getting warm. I hope you don't mind me opening this." He said. "Oh, look, Peter Pan's here."

"WHAT?" The mermaids exclaimed together. "CLOCKMAN, CANDLEBOY, GET US OUT THERE!"

"But I was so concerned about the situation in Neverl-" Wes started, but Lumiere and Cogsworth were already inside and ready to roll the women outside. "See you later."

When they were gone and the door closed Vivianne stepped down into the open window.

"Took you long enough." She said.

"Well, it's harder being king than I thought." Wes said. "If I had to listen to them complain for five more seconds I would have burned them...or had you claw out their eyes."

Vivianne smiled. "Aww, I should have took my time getting here then. But, I have some news I knew you'd want to hear right away."

Wes saw the gleam in her eyes and returned the smile. "Which is?"

"They found it."

"It?"

"I was spying on Fairy Godmother like you told me and she just located the Black Cauldron in a cave in the Forbidden Forest. She's taking a carriage out there now, but if we hurry we can beat her there."

"You're sure about this?"

"Am I ever not? What do you say to hopping out of that King's body and getting some revenge."

"Finally. We'll get rid of him before we go. I can't wait to be in my own body again." Wes said. Vivianne held out her hand to help him up onto the window ledge.

"See you at the bottom." Vivianne said with a wave. Before he could jump down the door burst open. Carlos stood in the doorway and his eyes went wide when he saw what was happening.

"Get away from him!" Carlos screamed.

"I don't want to." Vivianne said.

Carlos approached them. "Ben, get down from there."

Wes turned around and sighed. He stepped down and smiled, "Everything's alright, dude, I'm fine."

He realized his mistake as soon as he said it. When Carlos furrowed his brow, the real Ben struck. "It's a boy named Wes, he possesed my body-!"

"Shut up!" Wes said out loud.

Vivianne had slipped by Carlos without him noticing and shut the door, locking it. As she approached him with her claws out Ben yelled "Duck!"

Carlos ducked, avoiding a swipe from Vivianne's hands. Wes began to utter a spell, but Ben made him bite his tongue. Vivianne tried a kick, but Carlos shot for the door, unlocking it and running through. Vivianne began to chase after him but Wes signaled her to stop.

"Which one are you?" Vivianne asked Ben's body.

"Go to his room through the windows." Wes said. "I might need to keep my cover."

Vivianne turned into cat form and hopped out onto the window sill.

 _If you thought you've seen me mad before, you can't imagine what I'm feeling now._ Wes said in his mind. A ball of fire appeared in his hand. _I'm about ready to burn this whole building down._

Ben fought Wes's influence and briefly took control of his other hand. He snapped a finger in front of his own face and said, "Incapacito," remembering the enunciation he'd heard before and stressing the i sound. The world went black as he passed out, Wes's mind following suit.

* * *

 **Carlos's Perspective**

Carlos rushed into his bedroom breathing heavily and closed the door behind him. Dude saw his distress and jumped into his arms. Carlos pet the dog, the action calming him. He had only went to Ben's office to ask if he'd gotten any new ideas on what to do about their friends. At least he got that answer. Sort of. It explained everything that had happened recently and the veil of mystery surrounding all these strange events. The only memory Carlos had of the witch from the Isle was accidentally stepping on the other's shoes one day. The green-eyed villain just kept walking and the next morning five dogs were let loose in his room. When Cruella found out...well, she'd gotten a new jacket, handbag and pair of heels.

Now he just had to tell Fairy Godmother what was going on. Except he didn't have evidence and, even if he did, the Headmistress had just left. But leaders from states all over the USA were gathered in the capital for the Black Cauldron hunt-which must be very important to Wes for some reason-and if he could convince just one they might be able to find a way to get Ben back in control of his own body. But with the reputation he and fellow VKs shared right now it seemed unlikely he could convince any of them. He gazed at a picture of him and his friends wistfully and saw one of him and Freddie Facilier. It took a moment of thought to realize she was the person he needed to talk to right now, especially before it got dark and Wes and his henchwoman could come after him without worrying about the crowds in the school. He turned to the door and a hand caught his shoulder.

"Leaving so soon?" a woman's voice asked. He turned around and saw the girl with the black hair from Ben's office. Dude left his arms and growled at her. She hissed back at him and he went silent. She grabbed Carlos's arm lightning-fast and tossed him across the room like a sack of flour. Carlos landed on his bed and looked at her in shock. When she began to approach him he grabbed a tourney stick off the floor and held it between them. She grabbed it faster than he can react and she squeezed it, shattering it like a twig. She grabbed his neck and lifted him in the air. "Sorry to have to do this to you, but wrong place wrong time, you saw too much and all that. You get it." The nails on her other hand turned to claws and she prepared to slash him. Carlos closed his eyes and after a few seconds he felt her hand disappear. She was backing away from him, holding her neck. The necklace she wore before, Carlos noticed, was now in Dude's jaws. She began to gasp and slowly she shifted, her body shrinking and growing hair as she turned into a cat. As that happened, Dude suddenly burst into flames. Carlos let out a silent scream, but Dude grew in size until he was a human teenage boy with sandy blonde hair, brown eyes and more freckles than even Carlos had. Thankfully he appeared with clothes on. Jean shorts and a t-shirt with a paw print on it.

"Dude?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah?" Dude replied.

"You can talk! You answered me!"

"Duh, I always do."

The cat shot past them and out of an open window. Dude began to chase after it, but Carlos said, "Stop."

Dude stopped and turned to Carlos. "But it's running..." He looked like he was about to drool. "And it looks so...chaseable."

"We have to get to Freddie." Carlos said. "Will you...stay human?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I think so, as long as I have this." Dude held up the amulet that was now in his hand.

"Can you put it on so we don't lose it. We could use it if we need proof that Wes is here."

Dude tried to put the collar around his neck, but it was too small so he just put it on his wrist.

"Let's go, boy-I mean...Dude." Carlos said. He left the room, Dude following behind him as he made the trip over to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

 **In the Girls' Dorm**

He, as always when a boy entered, got a few weird glances from the girls, but he continued until he found the right door. He knocked and was let inside. The room was shared by Freddie and Dizzie so one half was candle-lit and painted shades of red, black and gold while the other was paint-splattered in every single color imaginable and lit with multi-colored fairy lights. Freddie was the only one inside so he sat down in her desk chair, across from where she sat with a book on her bed.

"Please, make yourself at home." Freddie said sarcastically, looking down at Dude who sat with his legs crossed at the foot of her bed. "And he is?"

"That's Dude." Carlos said.

"Dude...like the dog?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Dude said enthusiastically. "Dude the Dog. Ooo, can that be my last name? 'The Dog.'"

"Sure, buddy." Carlos said.

"Is this a prank?" Freddie asked suspiciously. "Because I don't have time for-"

"It's not." Carlos said.

"It isn't." Dude agreed. "I got a magic collar that lets me turn human. See." He shifted into dog form and barked before turning back into human form.

Freddie's eyes widened. "What did you do?!" She asked Carlos.

"Nothing." Carlos said. "Someone from the Isle, that creepy guy Wesley, is here and he's the one behind everything that happened to Mal, Evie, Jay and Doug. He possessed Ben and, when I found out, he sent this catgirl to attack me and when Dude took her collar he turned human."

Freddie was silent for a moment before saying, "Alright, I'm gonna need you to run that by me again."

Carlos repeated what he said earlier, slower.

Freddie sighed.

"We need to tell someone, but F.G. left earlier and I don't think any of the royals will believe us if we accuse the king of being possessed and abusing his power." Carlos said

Freddie stood and went to her desk, opening the largest drawer and emptying its contents. "I think Flynn Rider and Queen Elsa will listen to us. They're the only parents that even speak to us VKs and they seem to empathize with outcasts." She opened the false bottom of the drawer. "If we can get to them and convince them that Ben is being possessed we may be able to get close enough to free Ben."

"How?" Carlos asked.

Freddie pulled out all kinds of odd items and talismans, saying things like "I know it's in here," "No, that makes you fly," "We don't want to curse him any worse than he already is." Finally, she pulled out a white marble ring. "Here it is."

"What's that?" Carlos asked.

"My daddy made it back on the Isle and I was able to get it to work. It shields you from evil spirits like his Friends on the Other Side. If we get this on Ben's finger we can push Wes's spirit outta his body."

"That's perfect, but he was able to impersonate Mal and curse Evie. I don't think I wanna know what his magic can do if we get too close"

"That's why I said we need to get King Flynn or Queen Elsa to help us. If they're present he wouldn't dare expose himself by using magic, especially if the Ice Queen's ready to turn him into a popsicle."

"You're a genius!"

"I _did_ ace Evil Schemes back on the Isle." Freddie grabbed a few more talismans from the drawer and pocketed them and the ring before hiding her stash back in the desk. "Now let's get to the Royal Castle before catgirl and witchboy find us."

"Right behind you." Carlos said.

* * *

 **Villains' Perspective**

Vivianne returned in cat form and saw Wes getting up from the floor, rubbing his head.

"If this is how people feel after that spell, I'm a worse person than I thought." Wes said. He looked at Vivianne. "You gonna change back or-where is your collar?" When she only meowed he grit his teeth. "Transfiguro."

She glowed red and turned into human form.

"You've got five minutes before you turn back." Wes said, the harsh tone sounding odd coming from Ben's mouth. "Start explaining."

"De Vil was literally in my grasp, but his dog jumped on me and took my collar. The dog is human now and they said they were going to see Dr. Facilier's daughter about convincing one of the Kings or Queens that we're controlling the King."

Wes lit on fire. "Is that all?" He said extremely calmly. "You failed, lost your collar, then doomed both of us and ruined months of my careful planning?"

Vivianne nodded.

"You're lucky I don't burn you to a crisp and replace you with a crow or a monkey like my mother told me to. Apporime."

The amulet appeared at his neck and the wand appeared in his hand. "What are you going to do?" Vivianne asked.

"Extensa." Wes said. Vivianne glowed green, red and white for a few seconds. "Apporime." The wand and amulet disappeared. The fire surrounding Wes died and he stumbled to the ground. Vivianne lifted him to a chair. "You've got a little over two hours in human form now. I'm almost drained and I need to find a way to clean up your mess so you're on your own. If you don't get that collar, don't bother coming back."

Vivianne nodded and went to the door. When she touched it, it opened towards her. She came face-to-face with Chad Charming. She glanced at Wes and he gestured for her to let him in.

"Oooooohoooooohoooohooohoo." Chad laughed. "I see you're finally over Mal. And might I say _you picked an amazing rebound_." He whispered the last part.

Wes smiled and laughed. Vivianne knew what to do when she heard it and approached Chad.

"Hey good looking." The Prince said. Vivianne smiled at him before punching him in the face, sending him falling face-first to the ground.

"He might be the solution to all our problems." Wes said. "Go, I've got the rest."

Vivianne exited through the door, leaving Wes to enact whatever plan he'd cooked up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is late but school is back so I'm having trouble writing every week, but I will finish this story even if it's harder to get time to write.**

* * *

 **In the Royal Castle**

Freddie, Carlos and Dude were walking down the halls of the castle where all of the royal guests were staying. It was getting dark so there was practically no one in the hallway other than the three of them. When they got within viewing distance of the set of purple double doors with a gold sun painted on them, they stopped. The two guards outside the doors looked in their direction and the two VKs began speaking to each other, making it seem like they were just having a casual conversation.

"What should we do about them?" Carlos asked. "We can't get inside when-"

"I got this." Freddie said. She pulled a bag out of her pocket. "Get ready to watch a pro work."

She continued walking toward the door while Carlos and Dude pretended to still be speaking, glancing out of their peripherals to see what was happening. As Freddie passed the door she "accidentally" dropped the bag and six white marbles fell out, rolling over the ground. When the two guards bent down to help her retrieve them they stopped in their tracks. Once they had touched one their eyes got cloudy. Freddie picked up the other four and put them back in the bag.

"Go take a lunch break, will ya?" Freddie said. The two guards gave her the marbles before shambling away like mindless zombies. Freddie looked back at Carlos and Dude, gesturing for them to join her in front of the door. Carlos knocked and they didn't get an answer.

"Excuse me, sir." Carlos called, knocking again.

"I don't think he's inside." Freddie said.

"We don't have a lot of time, we need to talk to him quickly."

"I know. Nobody's ever out for too much longer in Auradon, we can wait for him."

"Yeah. How long 'till those guards get back?"

"Not much time. The marbles don't work for too long."

"Should we...break in?"

"I don't know, should we?" Someone whispered behind them. They both jumped and turned around when they heard the voice. It was King Flynn who, despite being royalty, was obviously still able to sneak up behind them like the best of thieves.

"We can explain." Carlos said quickly.

"Please do." Flynn said with his arms crossed.

"We really need to talk to you about something important." Carlos said. "And it's really urgent."

"What is it?" Flynn asked, obviously suspicious.

Freddie whispered, "King Ben is being possessed by someone who escaped the Isle and they're using him to get their hands on the Black Cauldron."

Flynn's face tightened. "Okay, I think we should talk about this inside." He led them inside and gestured for them to sit down on a couch while he still stood. "Do you have any proof that this is true?"

Carlos flushed as he said, "Not exactly."

"But we do have this collar." Freddie quickly said. "We took it from him, it has a spell that turns animals human."

"That doesn't really prove that someone is possessing the king." Flynn said.

"We know that, but Auradon is in danger." Carlos said. "We know it's not much to go on, but we can't just do nothing when our friend is being used as a part of some evil plot."

Flynn sighed and sat down. "You said something about a magic collar. Where is it?"

"Right here!" Dude exclaimed, jumping up and running in front of King Flynn, taking the collar off his arm and handing it to Flynn. He turned back to dog form the moment he let go of it. Then he ran to the other side of the room, barking.

Flynn's eyes widened. "Okay, that's...pretty magical." When Dude continued to bark Flynn tossed the collar in his direction. Dude caught it in his teeth, turning back to human form. He tried to give the collar back to Flynn, but Carlos whistled and he returned to sitting on the couch.

Flynn sighed again. "I really don't know what to do right now. I don't think you're lying, and this could prove someone is using magic illegally...but to barge up to the king and say he's using his power for evil."

"Not the king. A witch." Carlos clarified.

"We were hoping you could join in convincing Queen Elsa to help us." Freddie said. "She could probably tell that the collar was made with witchcraft and, since Mal and Evie couldn't have made it, it proves someone escaped from the Isle. And if you or her could help us get close enough we could free him before the guy inside him can attack us."

"How?" Flynn asked.

"By forcing the spirit out of Ben's body so he can get back in control of himself." Freddie said.

Flynn was silent for a long moment before he stood. "I can see if I can get Elsa to help us. She might not like me too much after these jokes I made about...nevermind, that's not important. I think I should ask my wife-"he smiled as he said the last word"-to ask her."

"Do you think Queen Elsa will do it?" Carlos asked.

"If Rapunzel asks?" Flynn said. "No doubt."

* * *

 **Later That Night**

"This is the most foolish thing I've ever done." Elsa said, walking with Flynn, Carlos, Freddie and Dude through the halls of Auradon Prep. "Of course you would put me up to it."

"Are you still piste with me?" Flynn asked with a smile.

"The endless ice puns?" Elsa asked. "I don't really care about them. Right now I'm just thinking about how I'm helping you burst into the king's bedroom at night to...I hope you kids are wrong, but I don't want to think of what will happen if you are."

"Carlos saw Ben snap out of it long enough to tell him who was controlling him." Freddie said.

"And I saw the kitty girl, too." Dude said. Then he frowned. "Carlos wouldn't let me chase her though."

When they reached the right door, they all took a deep breath before Flynn knocked on the door. When Ben opened it he was wearing pajamas and holding a video game controller. His eyes widened when he saw all of them together.

"Hello everyone." He said politely. "May I ask what's going on?"

"Can we come in?" Elsa asked.

"Of course." Ben swung the door open and let them inside. A game was paused on the television and Chad Charming was sitting with a second controller in his hands on the windowsill. "Please, sit down."

Everyone found a seat on one of the comfortable sofas and Ben sat in an armchair.

"We have reason to believe you might be under the influence of an evil witch." Flynn said.

"Is this a joke?" Ben laughed. He looked at their faces and stopped laughing. "Oh, you're serious. I'm not, guys."

"You could be controlled only a small part of the time so that you don't notice." Elsa explained. "We understand that you most likely aren't, but given all the recent trouble it would really ease our minds if we could be completely sure."

"Ben, can you just get this over with so we can get back to watching you lose." Chad said from his position on the windowsill.

"Sure." Ben said with a bright smile. "I wouldn't want to deny you any peace of mind. How do we do this?"

Elsa produced the ring Freddie had given her. After close examination she'd deemed it acceptable. "This ring," she said, "will force any harmful spirits from your body and protect you from their possession in the future."

"I just have to put it on?" Ben asked. Elsa nodded and he slipped the ring onto his finger. Ben waited a while and when nothing happened he took it back off, handing it back to Queen Elsa.

"We're so sorry to bother you so late." Flynn said, obviously embarrased.

"And we're happy to see we were wrong." Elsa said, standing back up. "We'll all be leaving now."

"Cool bracelet, dude." Chad told Dude. "Where'd you get it?"

"It's magic." Dude said excitedly. "I'm really a dog, but it turns me human, wanna see?"

"Isn't that illegal?" Chad asked Ben.

"Yes, but magic is temporarily allowed-" Ben started.

"I thought that was just for helping with the Black Cauldron search." Chad said. "So that kind of magic would still be illegal."

"Yes, but-"

There was a thump on the ground and half a dozen white marbles fell onto the floor from Freddie's pocket.

"What are those?" Chad asked.

Freddie hurried to pick them up and when Elsa tried to help she began to inspect one of the marbles.

"These are hypnotic pearls." Elsa said.

"Wait, so two kids from the Isle barge in-in the middle of the night-with a queen and king that were convinced Ben was being possessed and one of them has hypnotic pearls." Chad said. "Seems shady to me."

Elsa looked at Flynn suspiciously. Then she looked at his shirt and approached him. She reached past his collar and pulled out a necklace that had a pearl on it, matching the one in her hand. Everyone gasped.

"I don't remember putting this on." Flynn said when he noticed it.

He looked at Freddie. Elsa, Carlos, Dude and Chad did the same.

"I didn't put that on him." Freddie said.

"I told you all along that these kids are bad news." Chad said. "And now they manage to hypnotize a king."

"How did you get the guards to leave my door?" Flynn asked.

"I used the pearls, but-" Freddie started urgently.

"I trusted you!" Flynn exclaimed.

"I'm sure Freddie wouldn't do this, let her explain." Ben said.

Chad stretched, losing his balance on the windowsill for a moment before regaining it. "I don't think there's anything else we need to hear."

"Ben, you know she didn't do this." Carlos said.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, but I have to uphold the law.' Ben cast a glance at Chad. "I'll investigate whether Freddie really hypnotized Flynn, but for now I have to report that she owns illegal magic objects. The marbles and the collar. And that she used them on the guards outside of King Flynn's room."

"But the collar wasn't hers, I had-"

Ben looked at Carlos pleadingly and he stopped talking when he saw it was his friend's eyes looking at him. Ben was the one in control of his body right now. Ben mouthed one word silently and Carlos made a mental note of it.

"I was trying to help you!" Freddie exclaimed. "Why would I even want-"

Carlos put a hand on her arm and gave her a reassuring look. "Trust me, I'll find a way to take care of this."

Freddie calmed down, but still scowled at Ben and Chad. Ben made a phone call and in minutes guards had arrived to take Freddie into custody and confiscate the collar-which turned Dude back into a dog-and pearls. They might've taken the ring, but Carlos was able to pocket it before the guards arrived. After she had left, Flynn and Elsa apologized to Ben and left. Carlos looked at Ben, hoping for another hint before he grabbed Dude and left. He was now focused on finding out what Ben meant when he'd mouthed the words "ring" and "forbidden forest."

* * *

 **In Ben's Room Afterwards**

Chad stood up from the windowsill and smiled. "You did a good job convincing them, your majesty. But I'd say you had pretty good motivation not to screw this up." He pretended to fall backward out of the window, catching himself at the last second.

"I did what you wanted, now let Chad go." Ben said. "You can control me all you want, but don't-"

"Save it with the 'I'm a hero, I'm such a martyr' speech, okay?" Wes asked, in Chad's body. "Stand in front of me so I can get out of all this blue and yellow, it's kinda sickening."

Ben walked over to stand in front of Wes.

"What was that spell?" Wes thought out loud before waving a hand and saying "Binda." Ben gasped in pain as his muscles locked up, tightening in place excruciatingly. Wes laughed as he took his ruby ring from his-or Chad's-finger and placed it onto Ben's, not letting it leave his grip until it was secure. Chad's body fell face first to the ground for the second time that night as Wes left his body and returned to Ben's. He was able to adjust well considering the fatigue from switching bodies so much in one night and the binding spell wore off so he could move. Wes looked to Chad. "I'll keep my part of the deal and let him go. He'll be asleep until the morning. Then, I'll fog his memory and send him on his way." He thought about the earlier visit from the heroes. "It's a good thing I sensed Freddie had those marbles on her. I would've hated to waste time staging another accident just to get her off my back. And that necklace idea _was_ a stroke of pure genius, if I do say so myself." There were footsteps at the open window and Vivianne stepped down inside. She was back to wearing her collar and she looked proud of herself.

"You got it from the guards?" Wes asked.

"And they never even saw me." Vivianne said.

"Good. Now rest, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Wes said. "The Black Cauldron is mine and so is my revenge."


	9. Chapter 9

**At Auradon Prep**

Carlos was on his way to the library with Dude walking beside him when he bumped into Jane. Literally. He was turning a corner when they slammed into each other. Jane dropped her books and Carlos immediately bent down to help her pick them up.

"I'm so sorry about that." Carlos said.

"No, I should've been paying more attention." Jane said. "What are you doing out this late?"

"Just going to the library to look up a few things."

"The library's closed, it's almost curfew hours."

Carlos cursed himself for forgetting.

Jane saw his expression and said, "But what did you want to look up? I have a few books I checked out."

"Just the Forbidden Forest and...something about rings. Long story."

"What a coincidence. My mom just left for the Forbidden Forest earlier."

Carlos felt like a lightbulb went off above his head. "She went there for the Black Cauldron hunt, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Thank you, Jane." Carlos quickly handed her back her books before racing down the hall, leaving Jane confused. He'd considered telling her about Wes, but remembered what happened to Freddie and the danger he could put Jane in by involving her. It just wasn't worth the risk. Especially knowing all the rules he was about to break.

Carlos made it to the locked library door. He pulled a paperclip out of his pocket and used a trick Jay had shown him to pick the lock. When he got inside he turned on the lights before looking for and finding books about the Forbidden Forest, the habits and physiology of cats and the history of the three witches in Oz. Carlos was going to one of the worktables, scanning the other shelves for another useful volume, when he saw the spine of a book that caught his eye. What made it interesting was that it looked so plain and old. It was thicker than any other book in the library and it was dusty, unlike any other book on any other shelf. He was in the least traveled part of the library, far back from the entrance. Something made him want to examine it so he climbed up a nearby ladder and reached up to pull it off the shelf. When he did the shelf slid to the side, opening the slightest crack that someone could still fit through. After climbing down the ladder, Carlos slipped inside and noticed how dry the air was inside and how it just had an... _old_ smell. It reminded him of his old home, Hell Hall. He felt around the wall next to him and found a light switch. He flipped it and a dim light shined from above, revealing a dusty room with wood-paneled walls. The only furniture was a small desk and a wooden chair that looked extremely uncomfortable. What took up the most space were the towers of books piled all over, leaving only a narrow walkway to the desk. Carlos looked at the book titles and gasped when he saw them.

"They're books about magic." Carlos noted, looking at Dude but saying it more to himself.

 _Magical Artifacts Throughout the Ages, Logged Talismans and Diadems, Spells and Incantations for Dummies, A Witch's Guide to Familiars, How to Get the Most out of Your Genie Wishes, 9 Uses for Fairy Wings_. The list went on and on. There was nothing like this outside in the library, everything was supposed to be locked away after the magic ban. But, apparently, someone had hidden them away if the initials C.D carved into the desk were to be believed. Carlos looked inside one of the books and saw a stamp that looked like ones used in the Royal Public Library. This one was faded enough to be older than Carlos himself. He looked around, saw a switch by the door and pressed it. The bookshelf swung back closed.

"I really hope this opens it." Carlos said when he realized how bad this situation could turn out.

He pressed the switch again and the door swung open. Carlos let out the largest sigh of relief in history and went out into the library, turning off the lights and using the flashlight on his phone to find his way back to the hidden room. He looked around and pulled out all the books he could find about witches and their familiars, the Black Cauldron, hidden caves in the Forbidden Forest and magic rings. He sat at the table and stacked all of them, opening the first one and reading through it as fast as he could.

* * *

 **Wes's Perspective**

Wes woke up fairly late in the morning. He noticed that the bed was extremely cold and he'd been drenched in water sometime earlier. When Vivianne saw him she rolled her eyes.

"I've been trying to wake you up all morning." She said. "We were supposed to leave three hours ago. How did you sleep through the cold and boiling buckets of water?"

Wes thought about it for a second. "I must've really exhausted myself with all the spells last night. At least I'm all recharged now. I feel like I could burn down the whole Forbidden Forest."

"Let's save that for after we get the cauldron." Vivianne said. "Now, get dressed so we can go."

"Preparaza." He glowed green as he was cleaned and dressed within seconds.

"No more spells." Vivianne scolded. "You need to stay strong if we want to get past Fairy Godmother."

"Oh, please, she won't suspect the king's going to do anything to her."

"I don't care. You're not gonna die of fatigue on my watch. The carriage is outside."

"Are you the one in charge now?"

"When it's this important, yes. Let's go."

Vivianne pulled Wes, still in Ben's body, out of the door by the arm so they could go to the retrieve the Black Cauldron once and for all.

* * *

 **Carlos's Perspective**

Carlos had found everything he could within one night and left the library with Dude at his side. As he set off to the Forbidden Forest on Mal's scooter with Dude in the bag on his back he thought of the bag's contents. He'd had to steal some of the items inside as a part of his plan to stop Wes. From lemons in the kitchen to one of his chemistry projects he'd had to take things without asking. He briefly pondered if doing something bad for a good purpose was okay, but eventually focused on finding his way to the cave he'd determined was most likely to house the Black Cauldron. He followed the map he'd written based off the books he read and when he reached his destination he took a deep breath before heading down the underground chamber.


	10. Chapter 10

**In a Cave in The Forbidden Forest**

Fairy Godmother squeezed through a crack in a cave wall. She held a flashlight forward, using its glow rather than the wand in her other hand to reveal what was in the hidden chamber within the cave. She saw the Black Cauldron looming before her. It looked harmless enough. It wasn't vibrating, glowing or doing anything too strange. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. As per the king's request she would inform him first that she found it. She heard the line ring a few times before she heard a low, buzzing sound as if something was vibrating. She turned around and saw King Ben had squeezed into the hidden room with her, followed by a girl with long black hair. Ben's phone was still ringing.

"Your Majesty." Fairy Godmother said with surprise. "I found the black Cauldron. But how did you know it was here?"

"That's the least of your worries right now." Ben said. He pointed a finger at Fairy Godmother and said, "Binda!" Fairy Godmother dropped the flashlight and wand as her muscles locked up, freezing her in place. Ben strode over to the cauldron and touched it. It instantly began to hum with power, releasing glowing green smoke from within.

"What are you doing?" Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

"What I've been waiting for all my life." Ben said, the ring on his finger glowing bright red. "Spray her, Viv."

Vivianne used a bottle in her hand to spray Fairy Godmother. The sleeping potion made her fall to sleep instantly.

"Time to take this thing for a test drive."

* * *

 **Carlos's Perspective**

Carlos felt the earth shake underneath him as he and Dude entered the cave system, using a flashlight he'd brought to guide him. After a little while he saw a glowing green light coming from a gap in the cave wall. He looked inside and saw Wes, in Ben's body, and Vivianne standing over the Black Cauldron. He quickly retreated back behind the crack in the wall so they wouldn't notice.

"Don't be shy." He heard Vivianne's voice call. "I heard you coming a mile away."

Carlos took a deep breath and entered the subterranean room. Vivianne and Wes were facing him, their faces illuminated by an unnerving green glow.

"Look what we have here." Wes said. "Are you really gonna try to play the hero? How'd that work last time?"

"Do you smell lemons?" Vivianne asked, her nose twitching as she grimaced.

"What?" Wes asked, looking surprised. "No. Just deal with him while I charge this thing up. And don't mess it up this time."

Vivianne looked a little green-and not just from the glow of the cauldron-as she approached Carlos. She stopped halfway to him and backed away.

"It's him." Vivianne hissed. "He's the one with the lemons."

"What's with you and lemons all of a sudden?" Wes asked. "Hurry up."

Carlos tried to open his mouth but only a squeak came out. He tried again and managed to say, "I do have lemons." He opened the bag on his shoulder to reveal the two dozen lemons inside. Vivianne hissed when she saw them.

"What's wrong? They're just lemons." Wes said with annoyance.

"To you, maybe." Carlos said. "But to cats citrus fruits are toxic. Just the smell is enough to elicit fear."

"Vivianne, you don't have to eat them, just get rid of him." Wes said.

"I...But what if there's-" Vivianne started.

"They're just lemons!" Wes yelled.

"But this isn't." Carlos grabbed a ball of catnip from his bag and threw it forwards. It rolled at Vivianne's feet. She looked at it and kicked it away.

"That's not gonna work, idiot." Vivianne said, though she still didn't move any closer.

"Well this will." Carlos said. _I hope_ , he added in his head. He grabbed a tuning fork he'd taken from the music room and banged it against the stone floor. It emitted a high-pitched whining sound and Vivianne cupped her ears, screaming like a banshee. Carlos repeated the action and Vivianne fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you just do?" Wes exclaimed as he let go of the cauldron. He ran to kneel at Vivianne's side.

"She has hearing that's a lot more sensitive than ours, right?" Carlos explained. "That tuning fork was like listening to a speaker at a rock concert from an inch away."

"You're really annoying me." Wes said. "But at least I can deal with you myself now."

Wes aimed a hand at Carlos, saying, "Flammas." A blast of fire shot at Carlos. The white-haired VK was knocked down from the force but he got back up without a single burn on his body.

"Really?" Wes exclaimed. "What now, you're coated in lemon juice?"

"No," Carlos said with a triumphant smile, "I just used a special fire-resistant spray I invented."

"Apporime." Wes said with a devious smirk. The green amulet appeared at his neck and green electricity began crackling in his hands as it glowed. "Guessing it doesn't do much against lightning blasts, huh?"

Carlos gulped. That definitely wasn't one of the powers the ring was supposed to have in the books. And he hadn't done any reading about the necklace. "Yes it does, actually." He lied.

"Why do you look so scared then?" He shot lightning behind him, hitting the ground just in front of where Dude was prowling. The dog immediately backed away from Vivianne. "Stay away from her, fleabag."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Carlos yelled.

"Make me." Wes wore a twisted smile that was even more intimidating on Ben's face.

Carlos tried not to panic as Wes approached him. He needed to distract him. To buy Dude time. "You're a coward."

"I'm not the one shaking like a leaf."

"At least I don't have to hide behind jewelry."

"You mean my ring? Or the amulet? Yeah, I might. But at least I'm not the one who's about to get fried like an insect." The electricity coating his hands grew more wild as he continued approaching Carlos, paying no attention to what happened behind him anymore.

"Well behind them you're just the same wimp from the Isle-"

"How does that saying go? Pot. Kettle. Black."

"At least I don't need a magic ring to finally grow some guts, _Wesley_."

Wes's eyes glowed green and his entire body coated in fire and electricity when he heard his full name. "I'm getting tired of this blustering." He was across the rest of the room in a second and his hand closed around Carlos's throat. The fire still didn't burn him but the heat along with the shocks of electricity did hurt. A lot."You should've stayed away."

Carlos felt the electricity growing more powerful before the hand was pulled away. Carlos fell to the ground and a hand reached to pick him up. He saw that Dude had followed instructions and plucked off Vivianne's collar while Wes was distracted in his rage.

"I got it, see?" Dude said excitedly.

"Yeah, good boy." Carlos said quickly.

Wes had been thrown across the room with Dude's now enhanced strength. The impact would've hurt a normal person but the fire around him burned right through the stone walls. He now stood up, shooting a blast of lightning at Dude and Carlos. Dude tackled Carlos out of the way, barely missing the attack.

"Defenza." Wes said. A green shield of fire surrounded Vivianne, the cat still passed out from the earlier assault on her ears. "Motus." Carlos flew through the air straight toward a wall. Dude ran at superhuman speed and caught him, putting him gently back down on the ground.

"At least now I could roast you both without feeling bad about hurting a dog." Wes said, his eyes still glowing green. "But I don't have to, you idiots."

"Why is that?" Carlos asked, ready to jump out of the way in case another blast of lightning was sent his way.

"That collar is made of fragments of my ring so whatever it's used on is loyal to me." Wes said. He looked at Dude and commanded, "Bring Carlos to me."

Dude froze up for a second before the collar at his neck glowed red. He grabbed Carlos's shoulder tightly and pushed him forward until he was standing in front of Wes. Carlos looked back in shock.

Wes rubbed his hands together and sparks crackled along them. "You're smart. How long do you think it'll take to fry a human being into dust?" Wes placed both of his hands above Carlos's shoulders.

"This isn't the situation I had in mind but it'll have to do." Carlos said quickly.

"What-" Wes started.

Carlos reached into his pocket and pulled out the marble ring. He grabbed Wes's hand, electricity shocking him as he did so, and slipped the ring onto one of his fingers in the blink of an eye.

The ruby ring on Ben's finger glowed brightly as a glowing red figure was expelled from it. The figure materialized into Wes's real body and he flew across the room, landing on the ground.

Ben blinked for a few seconds and then he smiled at Carlos. He pulled his friend into a hug and smiled bigger as he marveled at the fact that he could act on his own now.

"I-that was me." Ben said. "I did that."

"Feels good to be free, huh?" Carlos asked.

"The best." Ben agreed.

Carlos looked at Ben's hands and then looked at Wes's. The ruby ring was still on Ben's finger, along with the emerald amulet at his neck. Wes seemed to finally notice that as well. He stood back up and looked to the cave entrance. When he did he saw Fairy Godmother was now free to move again and her wand was shining with sparkling gold light.

"Looks like you guys were really able to stop me." Wes said calmly as he raised his hands. "Fine, you win."

Nobody moved any closer to him.

"This has got to be some kind of trick." Carlos said.

"Nope." Wes said. "I'm powerless without the ring. You win. Fair and square."

"OW!" Dude shouted. Vivianne was still in cat form and she'd used her claws to climb up to Dude's neck, slicing off his collar. She grabbed it with her teeth and glowed red as she turned human. Dude glowed as well as he turned back into a dog. Vivianne ran faster than anyone could perceive, sprinting past everyone to exit the cave.

Carlos tensed up, ready to follow her, but Wes said, "You'll never catch her, she's faster than all of us and she's good at staying hidden."

"What is she up to?" Ben asked.

Wes shrugged. "I don't know. But you've got caught the villain in this story. You can call the Royal Police and send me to jail...or back home."

"This-" Carlos started, looking up from the scratches he was examining on Dude's back. They were superficial since he had shrunk in size.

"Are you gonna arrest me or not?" Wes looked at Fairy Godmother and held his hands out in front of him.

"Bippity boppity boo." Fairy Godmother said with a wave of her wand. Golden ropes appeared and wrapped around Wes's hands, glowing as they kept them tied together.

"Why are you giving up so easily?" Ben asked. "I shared a brain with you, you have to be up to something."

Wes just smirked at him as Fairy Godmother called the Royal Police to escort them back to Auradon's capital.


	11. Chapter 11

**In the Royal Jail**

Mal had decided to switch things up today and occupy her time by looking at the floor instead of the walls or ceiling. Solitary confinement in a cell made of magicproof iron was one of the worst things she'd ever experienced. And that was saying a lot. She heard the door to her cell unlock and open. When she looked over she saw Ben standing in the doorway. She stood up from the bed but didn't approach him.

"Hey." Mal said.

Ben ran to her and gave her a huge hug. She squirmed out of his grip and pushed him away.

"You really think you can come over here after the last few weeks like nothing happened?" Mal asked indignantly.

Mal-" Ben started to explain.

"No! You promised you wouldn't leave me alone here and I believed you. It's been weeks and you've been nowhere to be found-"

"Mal, I wasn't in control of my own body!"

Mal stopped her sentence and looked at him with surprise. "Huh?"

"My body was possessed, I couldn't even control my own actions. I almost summoned an army of undead soldiers to attack Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. And the worst part is I couldn't even come to see you."

Mal went silent for a moment before embracing Ben. "I'm sorry for thinking that..." Mal said. "I don't know why I though you wouldn't-"

"It's okay." Ben said. He pulled back and looked at her face. "You can finally get out of here. We caught the person responsible for this."

Mal smiled for an instant before a scowl darkened her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Who did it?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." Mal's eyes glowed a menacing green as she said it.

* * *

 **In the Royal Infirmary at Auradon Prep**

Everything was numb...dark. There were no dreams in the sleep Evie was in. There were no nightmares either. Just an oblivion of darkness. But-after what could have been seconds or centuries-she felt a gentle touch on her lips. Then a light shone, bright and pink and warm in her mind, dispelling the fog that clouded her mind and giving her the ability to move slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Doug sitting next to her on her bed. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light before she sat up.

"What..." She mumbled. "What happened."

"You were under a sleeping curse." Doug said. He grabbed the snake bracelet and took it off her wrist, putting it into a sealed bag.

"What-how could that even-HOW?!"

"Everything that happened-Jay getting arrested, Mal's supposed attack-was just part of a plot engineered to get rid of you three." Doug said.

"I knew it." Evie said, more to herself than Doug.

She hated herself for this being the first thing to come to her mind but Evie smiled at Doug. "If I was under a sleeping curse and you woke me up, that means..."

"Yeah." Doug said with a matching smile.

"Where are Mal and Jay?"

"They're being released. Ben and Lonnie are gonna bring them back to the school."

Evie looked at the dress she was wearing. Her eyes widened. "Why am I in PRUSSIAN blue!? This is so not the shade for my skin tone!"

"It was a part of the trick I guess. Everyone thought you cursed yourself."

"Why would I ever even do that?"

"I guess it was supposed to have something to do with how I fell down the stairs and got...hurt. I only woke up because Fairy Godmother used her magic after-"

" _Who did that to you_?" Evie demanded.

"It...it's a long story."

"I've got time." Evie said with an uncharacteristically dark expression on her face.

* * *

 **In the Royal Jail of Agrabah**

Jay was sitting inside his cell, still thinking of ways to escape. No way was he going to stay put after he heard a rumor that thieves got their hands cut off. Six walls-or four walls, a ceiling and a floor if you wanted to get technical-and no faults in the security that Jay had found yet. Even if his last escape attempt with Mal hadn't worked, he didn't plan on letting that stop him. And he had nothing better to do anyway. He heard footsteps outside the barred door and looked through to see Lonnie with one of the prison guards. He grinned when he saw her.

"Hey, jailbird." Lonnie said.

"You really came to see a lowly criminal like me?" Jay joked. "I'm touched."

"I'm feeling gracious." Lonnie said. "And I've got a surprise for you."

"I never thought I'd say this but please tell me it's a book or something."

"Even better. You're getting out."

The guard unlocked his cell door. Jay stood up and had a perplexed expression on his face but he quickly exited the cell. The guard led them to the exit and Lonnie and Jay followed.

"Did everyone finally realize I'm not a thief?" Jay asked.

Lonnie looked at him with a smirk.

"Anymore." Jay added.

"Yeah, everyone knows you were set up now. Ben and Carlos told me what happened and, while I still don't completely understand everything, they caught the guy who did all this."

"Who was it?" Jay's smile disappeared.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." Jay said with clenched fists.

* * *

 **In The Royal Courthouse**

It had been a few days since Wes's capture and Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Ben, Freddie, Doug, Jane, Lonnie and Dude were all gathered outside the doors to the court room where he would be tried and sentenced, hopefully, to return to the Isle of the Lost where he wouldn't be able to cause anymore trouble. Almost all the royals in the nation would be in attendance and it would be televised to all of Auradon. Even the Isle. When Wes was led by two guards toward them Ben asked the guards to stop for a moment.

"This is awkward." Wes said with a smile.

"You're a monster." Jane said. "You manipulated all of us."

"It wasn't hard." Wes said.

"You hurt my friends." Evie said, fearlessly approaching him and glaring at him. Despite their noticeable difference in height Wes shrunk back slightly when he saw the malice in her eyes.

"Don't take it too personal." Wes said. "It was logical to-"

She slapped him across the face so hard he almost fell over. Everyone looked at her with surprise but she just turned around and entered the court room with her head turned up regally, Doug following her closely.

As Wes tried to touch his cheek, only to realize that the manacles on his wrists prevented that movement, Jay walked over and punched him square in the face. Wes grit his teeth as Lonnie and Jay followed Evie back into the court room. Then Mal approached him.

"You too?" Wes said with exasperation. "I should start charging people."

Mal chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't hit you. But thanks to you I know these hurt so..." With a smile on her face she tightened the manacles at his wrists so they dug into his skin. Then she left with Ben and the rest of the group to enter the courtroom.

Wes was led in after they'd taken a seat, the discomfort from the cuffs evident on his face but he walked with his head high and a taunting smirk on his face. He was forced by the guards to sit at a table before the judge. He waved as best he could to the cameras around the room.

"Mr. Wesley West of the West." The judge said. "You stand accused of impersonation, arson, illegal use of magic, vandalism, grand larceny, attempted-"

"Does anyone else smell vanilla?" Wes asked.

"Excuse me." The judge boomed. "This is serious."

"Yes, you're listing all my crimes. I plead guilty. To all of them. Is that what you want? So you can ship me back home and feel safe."

"Do you-"

The door to the courtroom burst open and Vivianne strutted in, a backpack on her shoulders.

"Took you long enough." Wes said.

Everyone rose from their seats. The guards stationed by the door tried to grab her but she jumped into the air and kicked one in the face, sending him flying into a wall. When she landed she swept the other guard's legs from under him and knocked him unconscious with a kick before he could even finish falling.

"Who's next?" Vivianne challenged.

"Hurry up and get me out of these." Wes said, holding out the chains binding him.

Vivianne sprinted down the rows before anyone could stop her and smashed both of the guards beside Wes's heads into the table. She then inserted one of her claws into the key slot of the chains, unlocking them with a flick of her wrist. Wes sighed as he was finally able to move his arms.

"Potion." He said.

Vivianne took an orange potion out of her backpack and handed it to him. Wes chugged it quickly.

"Ring." He said.

Vivianne handed him his ruby ring.

"That was-" Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

"Easy to steal." Vivianne said.

Jay and Mal acted first. Jay tried to approach Vivianne.

"Punch him for me, will ya?" Wes told Vivianne. She did. Hard. Jay was sent across the floor from the power behind Vivianne's strike.

Mal remembered a quick rhyme and started it. "Beware forswear, bind him to that chair."

Nothing happened at all. Everyone looked to Ben for guidance. "Stop them." He said.

"Please try." Vivianne said.

When the guards hesitated to do anything, Queen Elsa held out her hands. They began to shine with blue light but the glow flickered out like a dying candle.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Wes said, "I had Vivianne put a potion in the air conditioning vents. It makes magic impossible to use unless you take the antidote. But I just had the last of it so you're all out of luck."

His hands coated themselves in fire as his eyes glowed green. Everyone looked at Wes and Vivianne and then at the door.

"Incarcrere." Wes said. The doors and windows all swung shut. "Looks like you're all stuck with me."

"What happens now?" Mal asked.

"This particular contingency plan was just supposed be a breakout. Buuut since my Black Cauldron scheme was ruined and now I'm upset...I think it's only proper to curse you all."

Everyone gasped. The royal spectators shrunk back against the wall.

"How?" Ben asked.

"It's a real masterpiece. Maleficent must've wrote it when she was still imprisoned. Thanks for the book, by the way, Mal."

Vivianne took Mal's spellbook out of her backpack and handed it to Wes.

"No, you can't use that!" Mal said, panic showing on her features. "It'll be chaos! Besides, not even I can get it to work."

"Fixing spells is something I learned in Witch School. I got it to work." Wes said.

"What is he talking about?" Evie asked.

"This curse won't affect most people in this room. I just need all you Kings and Queens to be here to make a connection with your children."

Queen Cinderella, King Eric, Megara, Lonnie, Queen Elsa, King Flynn, King Naveen, Queen Snow White, Queen Jasmine, Jane, King Philip, Fairy Godmother, Queen Belle and so many more were all gathered in this room.

"This curse will switch the souls of _all of your children_ with the villains back on the Isle who tried to end you."

There was a collective gasp.

He looked at Cinderella, "Would you hurt Lady Tremaine if she was in Chad's body?" Queen Belle, "Gaston if he were in Ben's?" King Flynn. "Gothel if she were in Ronnie's?" Lonnie "Think your parents would hurt Shan Yu if he were in your body?"

The Kings and Queens finally approached Wes and Vivianne, ready to stop him by any means necessary.

"Binda." Wes said with a wave of his hand. Everyone instantly stood still. "Did I mention this potion makes me more powerful temporarily? No? Well, anyway, I have a special surprise for the greatest hero of them all."

He looked at Carlos.

"I had the perfect idea for the person who ruined months of my careful planning." He chuckled bitterly as he looked at Dude. "And your little dog, too. Since it wouldn't help much to put Cruella in a dalmatian's body and bringing Drizella here with her mother would be a little boring, I figured it would be so fitting to put your mother..."

Carlos finally realized where this was going and tried to move in front of Jane but realized he was still stuck in place.

"In your girlfriend, Jane." Wes finished.

"No, you can't-" Carlos started.

"I can and will." Wes looked to be thinking for a second. "And I can arrange for Cruella to be in the same room as your furry little friend when she arrives."

Carlos felt his heart drop and he could barely breathe anymore. He felt dizzy and hot.

"But I might not if you give me something I need." Wes said.

"Anything." Carlos said desperately, thinking of all the things he'd seen his mother have made out of poor animals who'd made it into their yard.

"Vivianne went back to the cave and found what was in your bag." Wes said. "A few books about magic that even I've never seen. Tell me where you found them and you'll have a chance to get your dog to a safe place. I understand if you don't, though. Cruella will have Jane's magic so Dude would probably be turned into a handbag painlessly and instant-"

"In the library." Carlos said quickly.

Wes smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you. Now, to get on with the show."

"When all those villains get here they'll create chaos." Mal said. "They'll tear you apart so you can't send them back."

"Don't worry about that." Wes said, turning to face the cameras that were still broadcasting all of this live on television. "The only people that should be worrying are all the parents on the Isle. Except mine of course. All of them should be tied up so that when the switch happens none of the goody two shoes here can just roam around the Isle. You have until moonrise."

"Don't do this." Ben pleaded.

Wes ignored him and opened the book, chanting the longest spell inside.

 _"Beware forswear, no one shall I spare_

 _These fools shall be bewitched, these weaklings shall be switched_

 _Let villains assemble, let heroes tremble_

 _Let rise of moon spell their doom_

 _Let evil flood and possess their blood_

 _Let evil spill and bend them all to my will_

 _Place them under the control of this heart black as coal._ _"_

As he finished the spell, fire surrounded Ben, Jane and Lonnie. Their eyes glowed red for a moment before they began to breathe heavily, falling into unconsciousness. Wes cackled maniacally as he and Vivianne disappeared in a whirl of smoke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Midnight That Night**

The courtyard of the Auradon Royal Palace was a huge, sprawling field of lush green. Flowers and hedges were everywhere and the main walkway was lined with statues of the royal families from Maldonia, to Scotland, to Corona, to China. At least they did until all of the villains had gathered there. After Wes had summoned them, Jafar had used Jordan's powers to grant his own wish of demolishing the sculpted renditions of their mortal enemies.

"Listen up!" Wes called from a balcony overlooking all of them. His voice was magically augmented so that it could be heard by everyone. "I'm sure all of you would love nothing more than to leave this city and enact whatever sort vengeance you've been thinking up during the time you were imprisoned. But that's not what you're here for."

"And what, exactly, are we here for?" Winter White's voice was deceptively sweet as she said it. Only her eyes-a glowing green now-showed who was truly inside.

"To carry out my plans." Wes said.

"Oh, really?" Jordan's voice asked. Jafar now. Her tone was condescending. As if a three year-old had picked up car keys to go out for a drive.

"Yes. You got a problem with that?" Wes asked.

Mother Gothel, in Rosa's body, put a calming hand on Jafar's arm when he began to speak. She stepped forward and said, "I think I can speak for all of us when I say we appreciate your...wisdom-"she sounded like wisdom was the last word she'd use for it"-in bringing us here. We do, right?" Nobody said anything but Mother Gothel continued on as though they'd agreed with her. "But I, for one, think it's time for the grownups to take over. You can have fun trying out your own _little_ schemes, but we'll handle the important stuff from now on."

She turned around and began to leave the courtyard.

" **Stop**." Wes commanded firmly. Mother Gothel stopped moving immediately, stuck in mid stride like she was on pause. "I added a little something to the spell that brought you here. Maleficent couldn't make it work, but I finally figured out how to keep everyone I brought here under my control. **Turn around**." Mother Gothel spun around, still on one foot after she'd stopped. "Anyone else have a problem with me leading?"

Chad stepped forward. "I do. I'll tell you what I always told my ungrateful wretch of a stepdaughter when she was cleaning. Everything has a place...and forgetting yours is dangerous."

"Well said." Evil Queen agreed. "Does a little brat like you really think that you can do anything Maleficent of all people couldn't?" She was silent for a few seconds. "Let me explain the danger you failed to recognize. Yes, you can control a few of us at the same time. But there are over a hundred of us and only one of you. Are you truly naive enough to think yourself capable of handling every single one of us if we all, hypothetically, decided to do something like-I don't know-dragging you down from that balcony and eliminating the one person who could send us back to that prison?"

Wes didn't show any signs of fear, despite the hoard of villains looking up at him like that plan wasn't hypothetical at all. "If anyone tried that, I'd just order their heart to stop beating." He said.

"We'll see how fast you can speak, then." Evil Queen said, a wicked glint in her eyes..

Hades used the strength he now had in the body of Heaven, Hercules's daughter, to pick up a boulder and throw it straight at Wes so fast that he couldn't react. Vivianne stepped out of the shadows and pushed Wes out of the way. She wasn't fast enough to save herself, though, and was sent flying through several walls as the stone kept flying.

Wes's eyes glowed green and he looked Hades in the eye. " **Stop beating.** "

Hades fell to the ground in pain, clutching at his heart.

The next second, a glowing ray of white light was fired at Wes. He jumped out of the way and looked at Prince Hans, now in Elena's body and using the powers Elsa's daughter had at her disposal. " **No magic.** "

After Hans stopped, Hades's heart began beating again and reached for something else to throw. And Jafar had enchanted one of the statues of King Beast in his beast form to come to life and begin climbing up to the balcony Wes was currently on. And The Queen of Hearts was climbing up the staircase to the balcony as well, in Ally's body now. Wes was surrounded on all sides and The Evil Queen was right. Even if he somehow found the strength to control all of them at once, he still needed to look at someone individually to give them an order. But right now, when he was so overwhelmed, he didn't even know who was a big enough threat that they needed to be stopped first. He operated on cunning, deceit, carefully laid plans and strategy. Coming up with what to do on the fly wasn't his strength-it was just the opposite, actually.

Deciding on the best course of action, he closed his eyes and yelled, "Lumios!"

Bright green light shone from the sky, blinding everyone around him.

"Apporime." Wes and Vivianne disappeared in a whirl of smoke and fire.

* * *

 **In The Auradon Prep Library**

Wes had teleported himself and Vivianne to the library half on instinct and half out of strategy. It was a little more difficult since Vivianne was unconscious but he'd managed it. He said "ascendia" and the light switches flicked on. Vivianne stirred and her collar began to glow red. She slowly morphed back to cat form and when that finished she got up onto her feet. She glowed red again and transformed back into a human.

"That was not a fun way to die." Vivianne said.

"Are you okay?" Wes asked.

Vivianne smiled. "If you don't stop talking like that I might start thinking you care about little old me."

Wes let out a small laugh.

"I'm fine." She touched the collar. "Magic, remember?"

Wes looked at the collar and his expression changed. "Only six stones are active. You had nine back in the cave."

"I lost a couple while I was getting the ring from Fairy Godmother. By the way, rocks from an active volcano aren't a potion ingredient you should ever use again."

Wes scowled. He started striding down the rows and rows of shelves.

"What's the plan now?" Vivianne asked nervously.

"I find the place where Carlos said he got those books about magic. I don't have anything powerful enough to deal with all those villains, but there might be something here."

"And if not?"

"We find another way. I'm not going back to running and hiding. Ever."

"What are we looking for in these books? How are we gonna disable all those villains?"

"We won't. I need something to control them or bribe them...something that'll put me back in charge."

"Are you crazy?"

"Do you want the honest answer to that question?"

"This curse was a good plan but it just didn't work-"

"Watch it."

"There were unknown variables; you always talk about how that happens with magic. I don't think controlling the villains is the right answer."

"And what is?"

"You should stop them. Send them back. Only you can do it and it's the most logical solution, you know that."

"So...what? I send them back and be accepted as a hero? No, I'll just be right back where we started-either on trial or hiding from the law."

"But you'll be faced with heroes. They're all about helping others and redeeming yourself. They'll be lenient if you break the curse."

"That I cast in the first place. I caused this, undoing it means nothing. And, besides, they'd ship me back to the Isle. There I'd still be dealing with villains and they'd have a personal vendetta against me instead of a practical one like now. And, also, I'd have no magic and you'd be a helpless cat. Why don't I just save the trouble and morph us into insects so they can squash us quickly at least."

"We can either face the wrath of the world's most seasoned, bloodthirsty villains, or the world's greatest heroes who make a habit out of saving people. It's your choice. I'll stick by your side no matter what you choose but my only mission in life is to keep you safe. You know what the safest course of action is."

Wes puffed out a breath and didn't speak for a few long minutes. "I should say that I'd rather be at the mercy of villains than arrogant heroes. But...if I undo the curse...then I'll have a better shot at winning. None of our enemies would use magic so I'd have an advantage. I could still find a way to ruin my mother and King Beast's lives. I just have to go back to planning-"

"You really are addicted to scheming." Wes chuckled, not picking up on the mild disappointment. "Fine. What do you need me to do?"

"Sniff out old books, specifically ones that might smell like they soaked up gas from potions."

Vivianne's nose twitched as she soundlessly crept around the room, sniffing the air for any clues on where to find what they were looking for. She stopped at a shelf in the back of the library. "Here it is."

"Hmm. Revlo." A single book on the shelf glowed green. Vivianne reached up and pulled it, causing the shelf to swing outwards towards her.

Wes and Vivianne entered the room and Wes laughed like a kid in a candy store. He looked at the spines, the names of the writers, the material of the books. He was able to notice things Carlos didn't. Like how they were stacked according to what they were: journals, grimoires, DIY talismans, spellbooks, insights into the nature of magic and more still. But the smallest stack in the room is what drew his attention. The authors were enough for any witch to kill for just one of them. Maleficent, Ursula, The Evil Queen, Madam Mim and Dr. Faciler. Those were the big ones. The ones that could get you out of any bad situation.

"If you're going to break the curse, which book do you want to start with?" Vivianne asked.

"Evil Queen for sure." Wes said. "She knew true love's kiss would break a sleeping curse before Maleficent started sharpening her spinning wheel. She's the woman you go to for counter-curses and cures."

He grabbed EQ's journal from the stack and set it on the desk before sitting down. Vivianne followed, closing the door to the secret room, and standing close behind him. It was titled _Curses: Doing and Undoing_ and Queen Grimhilde was signed in wispy cursive letters. When Wes turned to the first page it was blank, then the next one, then the next one, and the next ten. He flipped through the whole book and every single page was completely unmarked by ink. But there were pages that were dog eared. There was a stain that Vivianne recognized as mandrake tears from its scent. It was obviously used but there was nothing inside for him to read.

"Revlio." Wes said. His ring glowed red and the book closed immediately. "Revlio." Wes said again. The book caught fire. "Tempus." A gust of wind blew the fire out before it could touch the pages. Wes stood up and exhaled.

"What was that?" Vivianne asked.

"It's a stupid spell!" Wes snapped.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, it's a blood lock. The Evil Queen taught us about them back in witch school before she was exiled. Only she can read it."

"Then I'll kidnap her and force her to copy what we need." Vivianne said it like it was simple.

"And trust her not to sabotage us?"

Vivianne's claws slid out. "I'm persuasive."

"You know that won't work. We need her to read it herself. Or I could reveal it if I had about a gallon of her blood."

"Then I'll kidnap her and-"

"You'd get Winter White's blood, not the Evil Queen's. And her real body is back on the Isle, where you'd be a cat and I'd be helpless."

Vivianne thought for a second. "What's the spell's policy on half of her blood?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's someone right here in Auradon who isn't as cunning as EQ, but is her blood...in a way."

Wes's eyes lit up when he realized just who Vivianne meant. "Apporime." The two of them disappeared in a whirl of smoke and fire.

* * *

 **Evie's Perspective**

The VKs and the rest of the Auradon Prep students who weren't going to be cursed were rushed out of the capital city first. They were put on buses and taken to a large palace in China, the most secure place in all of Auradon. It wasn't easy for any of them to leave their friends behind. Jay and Mal had almost missed the last bus saying their goodbyes to Ben and Lonnie. After they were all gone, Fairy Godmother had erected a dome-similar to the one around the Isle- around the city to keep all the villains from leaving its limits.

The four VKs had gathered in Jay and Carlos's shared room to discuss ways to break this curse. Mal had considered using a love potion again to get Wes to undo the spell, but it would be almost impossible to get him to consume it. Jay had wondered if there was a way to switch them back until Evie and Mal explained that a curse could only be reversed by the person who cast it. Carlos had wondered if an act of true love from everyone's parents, friends or siblings would work but Mal and Evie then had to explain that since the person inside each of their bodies didn't reciprocate the feelings it wouldn't work.

"It's a perfect curse." Mal said. "That's what my mom made it to be."

"But-" Jay started. He stopped moving. Actually, he stopped breathing too. It was like he was completely frozen in place.

Mal waved a hand in front of his face before she froze in the middle of the motion. Carlos tried to stand but he froze in place too.

"Guys?" Evie asked.

"They won't answer you." Someone said from a few feet behind her. "They're suspended in time."

Evie turned around quickly and saw Wes and Vivianne in the room. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out enjoying all the misery you're causing?" Evie backed away, trying to get a safer distance from them.

"Don't be scared." Wes said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I need you to be safe for something I'm planning?"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Even if I was planning to undo the curse?"

Evie's eyes widened. "This has to be a trick."

"Unfortunately, no. The villains were a little difficult to control and they're not doing what I want them to. They need to be sent back."

"No way you're just sending them back. Then you'd have to deal with everyone in Auradon."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not scared of you guys. Don't you want to ask me what I need you to be safe for?"

"What is it?"

"Your mom surely has a way to break a curse like this. It's in one of her journals but there's a blood lock on the ink."

You could almost see the gears turning in Evie's mind as she realized what he was here for. "And you need me read it for you so you can break the curse?"

"Thank goodness. I thought I'd have to explain that to you."

"And what's your plan after the curse is broken? You're not just going to live a peaceful life, you'd be danger to all of Auradon if you're still free."

"That's none of your business."

"Actually, it is. You _need_ me and I'm not reading anything or going anywhere until I'm sure you won't be a threat after you lift the curse."

Wes sighed. "I really didn't want to have to be the bad guy again. Apporime." A pitch black potion appeared in his hand. "This will force you to do whatever you're asked. I didn't want to use it because the ingredients are so toxic, you'd ...well you won't ever be reading anything again after it wears off. But if you don't want to cooperate willingly..."

"Then use it. I'll drink it right now." Evie said. She didn't show any sign of the fear she felt. She kept her spine straight and her breathing even.

"Pardon me?" Wes asked. The surprise he felt was written all over his face.

"I said 'use it.'" She repeated.

"You know this will kill you, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Why are you wasting so much time? I said I'd drink it."

Wes and Vivianne looked at each other.

"You're bluffing. Is that really even a potion?"

Wes cackled maniacally. He wore a smile as he said,"You're smarter than I thought."

"I may not know you, but any self-respecting villain who wouldn't use that immediately must be stupid."

"I didn't mean that as a compliment. It means I'll have to watch you closely."

"Tell me what you'll do after the curse is broken." Evie demanded.

"Now it's time for me to call your bluff. You know this is the best chance you have to save all of Auradon. If you don't tell me what's in the book, you'll be responsible for anything those villains do to all of the helpless people I teleport into the capital city. They'd be trapped inside too, right? What was the name of the guy I sent down a staircase? I don't remember, but I think I'll send him into the lion's den first."

"You...you-"

"I've been called every name on the planet, so try to be creative."

"I'll do it." Evie said at last.

"I thought so. Vivianne, tie her hands together so we can all leave."

"What? Leave? To where?" Evie asked. She looked at Mal, Jay and Carlos.

"You'd be a prisoner until I'm sure the spells you show me work correctly. Obviously."

"But-"

Wes's ring glowed red. "Looks like I'll have to send a few people-"

"Fine. I'll go." Evie held out her hands.

Vivianne used a curtain from one of the windows to tie her hands together and after Wes said "apporime" they all disappeared, leaving the rest of the VKs to wonder why Evie and a curtain had suddenly vanished.


	13. Chapter 13

**I wrote this chapter and the last three all in one night because I'm so excited to finish this story since I finally know what I want to do for the sequel. I can't wait to get to the point where I can write the epilogue to this story because I know who the evil characters will be, and that chapter's gonna be kind of a prologue for the next story since it'll introduce the new VKs and it's so exiting to me, you have no idea. But, anyway, here's the chapter for today and I hope you like it. The next one should be out on Friday.**

* * *

 **In The Library**

When Wes had shown Evie the book it was pretty easy for her to find the right page. Everything was written clear as day for her eyes, and her mother was extremely organized when it came to her spells and potion recipes. Toward the end was a pretty universal spell for breaking curses that was only complicated because of all the spell components and the amount of time it took to prepare. But she didn't tell Wes anything or linger on the page for too long. She simply flipped through the rest of the book with a look of frustration on her face. It felt horrible to delay the time this awful curse would end, but she needed time. Just a little more.

"I can't understand any of this." She lied.

"What do you mean you can't understand it?" Wes demanded.

"There are a bunch of symbols that are just...weird. And my mom doesn't have the best handwriting." Another lie. The handwriting was immaculate. As perfect as the Evil Queen's outfits or makeup.

"Well, figure it out."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder. I put up a spell to hide where we are, but if your mother gets her mirror...every single one of those villains will storm through that door," Wes gestured to the closed library door that was glowing green, "and kill both of us."

"Why-" That's when Evie remembered that everyone on the Isle viewed her as a traitor. They probably hated her as much as the heroes that locked them away. A shiver went up her spine as she realized just how terrible the situation was. She combed through the rest of the book, scanning quickly and looking for a spell she could make work somehow. "Let me guess. Being hunted wasn't part of your master plan?"

"I need you to read and write." Wes said. "Don't make me wave my fingers and send you back with half a face just because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Evie sat straighter in her chair. "Fine." She'd gotten through the rest of the book and something caught her interest.

"What is it?" Wes asked her.

"Nothing." Another lie. "I can't understand any of this, I never learned." And another.

"What do you mean? Your mom's a witch, didn't she teach you?"

"No. And, even if she did, it wouldn't matter. I can't do all the-" Evie waved her fingers like she was casting a spell. "I'm completely normal."

Wes snickered. "No, you're not." He smiled as he said it.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked. Now she was curious.

"When I gave you that book I brushed your hand for a second." Wes said. He leaned across the table and touched her arm.

Evie hadn't noticed anything before, but now it was like living fire rushed through her body. She felt light-headed and...this is what power felt like. Every sense was heightened and she felt stronger. "Wh-" She couldn't speak.

"Motus." Wes said. The books all flew from the shelves. They spun and danced through the air in perfect synchronization like a ballet of pages and covers before returning back to their exact starting places. "Just like I thought. You may not be able to cast spells, but you're not completely normal. You're a radiator."

"A what?"

"You're a witch that stores up her magic instead of using it. You're basically a living battery. You can help power up spells that people like me cast."

"Well, _never_ do that again."

"Why? You might be more valuable than I thought."

Evie didn't like this discovery. While she'd known she wasn't a hundred percent normal ever since she and Mal had turned everyone on the football field into dogs, she didn't like the fact that she offered people a way to have more power. That almost always led to being used. "Then stop thinking."

"I get the feeling you don't like being here."

"I don't."

"Then hurry up and find a spell I can use before I see just how many people-"

"I get it. If I don't hurry up you'll hurt someone. But I still can't read this."

"Fabricatiya." Wes said. Ten pieces of paper and a royal blue pen appeared in front of Evie. "Then write it down. Copy everything you see. _Perfectly_."

Evie went back a few pages before the one she knew had the answer and grabbed the pen. She began to copy the words and symbols she saw, but before she'd had half of everything written down Wes told her to skip it and move on. She slowed down a little on the next page, piecing the rest of her scheme together as she duplicated everything. Six pages-Wes telling her to skip before she finished copying half a page each time.

When she got to the right place, she copied everything down a little slower than before. Performed during the final hours on the night of a waning crescent moon. Dragon blood. The tears of a witch's pet. The breath of a dolphin. All kinds of magic symbols and sigils. Wes must've realized what it was because he didn't interrupt her. He stood behind her and payed close attention to everything she wrote. What he didn't realize, however, were the little things Evie had added. A mark here and there that didn't seem so out of place as to warrant questions, but would have consequences for whoever performed it. A couple ingredients that, unknown to Wes, would reactivate a spell he'd used before. And, most importantly, she drew something they didn't need at all. It would take convincing to ease his suspicion, but there it was...

"Is that Ursula's necklace?!" Wes exclaimed. "What is that there for?"

"How would I know?" Evie said. _I should try acting one day_. She thought. _I do love a red carpet_.

"How could that possibly be used?" Wes thought out loud.

"I hate to help you with this, but my mom told me once that she'd always wanted the seashell necklace." Again, a lie. Or a half lie. "She thought it could be used to capture more than just voices. That, maybe, it could contain the effects of a curse as powerful as this one."

Wes thought about it for a while. He seemed to accept that as a solution. After all, the power of that curse had to go somewhere. But he couldn't see the note that it would just cause earthquakes and heavy rain for a while. "If this is a lie, I'll burn down that palace all your friends are hiding in. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Evie said.

"Good. Now, that necklace isn't going to be easy to get." Wes held out his palm and said, "Ignacia." A ball of green fire appeared in his hand. "Insigtho."

The fire changed color and revealed an underwater cave. Inside was Uma, currently sleeping on a bed made of sea sponges. The seashell necklace was at her neck, and her hands were cradling it like a baby.

"Perfect." Wes said. "I can't reach in and grab it with her hands around it, and she's underwater."

"What, you're afraid of water?" Evie asked.

"When someone can turn into a giant octopus monster on a whim, it's annoying." Wes said. "There's so much more planning now."

"Why not just explain the situation and ask Uma to loan it to us?" Evie asked.

Wes cackled wildly. "You can't be that brainwashed. You really think that someone would give you the only thing they have to protect themselves?"

"I'm not stupid. But she probably wants the villains gone as everyone else. Her mom _is_ going to want her necklace back."

"Except she's stuck in the capital city and not a threat to Uma."

"What if I say that Fairy Godmother didn't have enough time when she was putting it up and the villains are going to break it down?"

"That could work. If she was gullible. I may not have been there, but she literally took over the entire Isle...I doubt she's stupid enough to just trust you. Oh, and she hates both of us."

"Well, what's your big idea?"

"Like I'd tell you. All that matters is I have a plan in my mind. Vivianne, can you get a few ingredients without running into those villains?"

"Of course I can." Vivianne said.

Wes took a piece of paper and the pen, quickly writing down a list. Vivianne folded it and put it in her pocket before turning into cat form. The door stopped glowing for a second and opened, until she left the room. Then it glowed as it slammed back shut.

"Do you think that the spell will work?" Evie asked Wes.

"You better hope it does." Wes said. "There are two days until the moon is in the right phase. And when we start the spell, it's going to be extremely obvious where we are and what we're doing. Every single villain in the city will come for us."

"We?"

"I'll need you to power up this spell if you want it to have a shot at working."

Evie considered it for a second. "I'll do it." She found the risk to be worth the potential outcome.

"Perfect. I'll be getting ready to brew a potion." Wes began walking to the back of the library. "Just in case, don't waste your time trying to escape. It's impossible to leave this room."

"Of course I won't." Evie said with a charming smile. "You're way too scary for me to even think about it."

Wes looked at her quizzically before leaving the area of the library with all the desks. Evie tiptoed to the shelves he disappeared behind, checking to see that he was gone before returning to her seat. She opened the book and flipped to the page that showed how to break the curse. She double, triple and quadruple checked the page she'd copied to make sure that everything would work correctly. Then she flipped back to the page that her entire plan hinged on. If this worked, not only would the villains be sent back...but she'd be able to defeat Wes once and for all. Because, unbeknownst to him, _she_ was the scariest person in this room.


	14. Chapter 14

**In Uma's Cave**

The interior of the cave Uma was hiding out in was a circular dome with a pool of water in the center that led out to the ocean. It was lit by light blue luminescent algae, revealing the cauldron that Uma was hunched over. She'd tried everything and nothing worked. She needed something to keep her mom from finding her, but, without a spellbook, she was working from memory alone. She'd just begun to reach for another ingredient when the water in the pool began to boil and steam.

"What's that you're working on?" Someone asked behind her.

In a motion as quick and smooth as if she were using a sword, Uma turned around and moved her hands in a sweeping motion. A tentacle of water shot from the pool and wrapped around Wes's hands, pulling them together. No way to aim. Another motion like a sideways karate chop and another tentacle wrapped around his throat, effectively stopping him from saying anything-whether it be words or incantations.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the world's biggest idiot. I was kinda hoping you'd melt when you touch water" Uma said, her hands still aloft in the air and her necklace glowing. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to my side of the ocean?"

Wes just rolled his eyes.

"I almost forgot, you can't even talk." As she chuckled, Wes wiggled his fingers. "No ring? Now I'm really curious." She loosened her tentacles' grip and Wes finally breathed in a gulp of air. "Why would you show up defenseless? I hope you don't think I'm that-"

"Shrimpy?"

Uma tightened the water's grip again for a second before asking, "What was that?"

"Sorry, I'm not usually a nice person when I'm being strangled."

"Why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"Ooo. Consider my interest piqued." The water tentacle around his neck returned to the pool, but his hands were still bound. "What do you want?"

"I need your necklace-"

"No."

"Can I finish?"

"Unless ya got a way to free everyone on the Isle with it, I suggest you try your luck at swimming out of here before I drown you."

"I need to send the villains back. I think both of us know we'd be better off if they were gone."

"Actually... _no_. What do I care if some villains tear up Auradon?"

"Well, looking at those bottles you have open, I'd say I see the roots of a clementine tree, egregia kelp, elkhorn coral, and...maybe a coyfish scale. Or maybe it's from a red salmon. Those are ingredients for an Obscuring Potion. Who would someone like you be hiding from?"

"I don't hide from anyone."

"So, you're in a cave at the bottom of the ocean with no plumbing or kitchen out of preference?" He sarcastically added, "Okay, I believe that."

"Don't make me take your voice away again." She said it in a condescendingly sweet voice like she was chastising a child.

"You're intimidated by your mother being here. I would be too, I stole my mom's most prized possession just like you did."

"You really think that's enough to get me to-" Uma noticed that the room was getting foggy from the pool of water that was still boiling. "How are you still-"

The tentacle of water around Wes's hands began losing their shape and fell to the floor. Wes pointed at her and said "binda," causing Uma's limbs to stiffen and lock in place.

"What did you do?" Uma demanded.

"Oh, I just teleported a bottle of a potion that nullifies magic into the water before I got here." Wes pulled back his sleeve. He pulled off the piece of tape keeping his ring in contact with his skin and slipped it back on his finger. "Did you really think I only heated it up as some sort of show of strength? No, I needed you to breathe it in through the fog."

Uma was obviously outraged.

"You look really mad. I might be scared if you were a threat right now." Wes walked in front of Uma and snatched the seashell from her neck.

"YOU GIVE THAT BACK!"

"No, I don't think I will. You can't really be mad, I mean I gave you the option to just give me the necklace. But you had to be stupid." Wes took a few steps back. "I'm not usually good when it comes to using earth magic, so excuse me if these hurt. Terrar"

Manacles attached to chains made of stone rose from the ground and wrapped around Uma's arms, pulling her to the ground with their weight.

"Oh, you'll have to eat." Wes said. "Apporime." Fruits, vegetables, cereal boxes, bags of chips and cans of food with an easy open top appeared in front of Uma, within the range of movement the manacles allowed now that the binding spell was lifted.

"I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!"

"You very well might be able to." Wes said. "But I'll probably outsmart you again."

"YOU-"

"Yes, I suppose I am being cruel." Wes said. Then he smiled. "So I'll just give you a key. Fabricatiya."

A key that would open the manacles perfectly appeared a few feet in front of Uma. She dove for it, but it was just barely out of reach of her hands now that they were bound. Wes was cackling so wildly he was barely able to say "apporime." Uma's scream of rage could be heard as he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Back in the Library**

Evie knew Wes was going to walk through the doors of the library when Vivianne looked at the door. The familiar had done nothing since Wes left except sharpen her claws with a nail file and occasionally glare at Evie. Evie, on the other hand, tried to occupy her time by reading. Vivianne had banned her from reading any books about magic so she'd settled on a cookbook. The doors dimmed for a moment as they let Wes in before shutting on their own and glowing green again.

"How was it?" Vivianne inquired.

"Uneventful." Wes said.

"Where were you?" Evie asked.

"Nowhere important." Wes replied.

Evie looked at his neck and saw that he was wearing the seashell necklace. "How did you get it from Uma?"

"I asked nicely, just like you suggested."

 _Fine, keep it a_ secret. Evie thought. _It doesn't really matter as long as it's here_.

"Vivianne, get the cauldrons and stuff ready for me to brew the ink." Vivianne hopped out of her chair and went to work. "Evie, you're going to work on the pronunciations with me."

"I don't take your orders." Evie said. She didn't really have a problem with it, but she couldn't seem too eager.

"You do until this curse is broken and I'm not in the mood to say it again." Wes snapped. "Waste time again and I'll send Dizzy Tremaine to her grandmother."

Evie's eyes widened and she shot up from her chair. "If you ever do that I'll-"

Vivianne had appeared behind her suddenly and held her claws to Evie's back. " _What_? I'm curious."

"Nothing." Evie ground out, sitting back in her chair. Vivianne went back to gathering the ingredients and Wes sat across from her, looking at the page she'd written earlier.

"Ready to get to work?" Wes asked.

"Yep." Evie said. _I can't wait to see the look on your face when you find out you got outplayed_. Was what she really meant.

"The first word is 'lessira'. Remember, the i is pronounced like the double e in teeth. And, if you don't take your time with the s sound, we'll literally explode."

"Okay, no pressure. Leh-sss-ee-ra." Evie pronounced. _I hope it hurts when I crush you, and your hopes_.

"Not awful." Wes said.

"Thank you so much. I know it hurts you to say that." Evie said sweetly. _You make me sick_.

And so they continued, Wes teaching her the words and Evie silently anticipating the results of her deception. The spell would be performed tomorrow night. And Wes and Vivianne were in for a big surprise.


	15. Chapter 15

**In The Library**

The floor of the library was covered in sigils made of ink. Wes had drilled Evie and Vivianne nonstop until the tree of them were able to make the three perfect interlocking circles of marks needed for the spell without error within five minutes. It would be on a larger scale, but they'd needed the practice and they only had the library.

"Ink." Wes said.

Vivianne held up two of the three pots filled to the brim with the magic ink that Wes and Vivianne had been brewing all day. She also had a smaller vial of ink that wasn't enchanted.

"You remember the words, Evie?" Wes asked.

"Of course." Evie said.

"And your claws are sharpened, Viv?"

"As always." Vivianne purred.

"I have the necklace." Wes looked to the clock on the wall and it showed the time to be half passed four in the morning. "It's time."

Evie and Vivianne walked closer to him.

"Apporime." Wes said, and they disappeared an a whirl of smoke.

* * *

 **The Royal Clocktower**

Evie had to respect the brilliance of Wes's decision to preform the Breaking Spell in the clocktower. Despite the glass ceiling, its highest room was open to the moon as the spell required. And, because of the long climb up, it wouldn't be easy for most villains to climb all the way up to the top. And, even though they had nowhere to escape all the way up here, they couldn't run until the spell was complete. And if it failed after that point their chances of escape would be as slim as they'd be anywhere else.

Wes poured the regular bottle of ink on the ground in front of the door and windows. "Motus aquim," he said. The ink arranged itself into magic symbols and began to glow green. The barrier he created would delay anyone from entering, but since it was so hastily made it would be easily broken by any villains who'd gained magical abilities in the body swap.

"Start drawing." Despite the situation, Evie couldn't help but think of kindergarten classes and finger paintings when he said it. But she took a pot of ink from Vivianne and began to draw the marks and symbols in her designated circle. As she did, they immediately began glowing a blinding white. The light from the symbols shone up and the glass ceiling and clock faces on the walls and ceilings intensified it so the clocktower lit up like a lighthouse.

"Broomsticks!" Wes cursed as he continued drawing, his marks glowing white as well. "Just finish."

Evie hurried, trusting herself not to make any mistakes after all those hours of practice. When they finished, they all stood. The doorknob turned and the whole door burst into green flames. Someone screamed on the other side. Vivianne went to one of glass clock faces and looked at the streets.

"Eighteen people on their way." Vivianne said. "And that's just from the east."

"Evie, it's time to cast the spell." Wes said as he joined her in the middle. Evie and Wes joined hands. The feeling of electricity and power only grew the longer they had contact, but after a second of adjustment they began chanting the spell, completely in sync after all their rehearsal. Five minutes passed and the light only glowed brighter. Both of the witches were so tired they were barely able to stand, but spell was almost three-fourths of the way done. The moon glowed brighter in the sky and the electric feeling doubled as they took a bit of its power.

The door flew open and Jafar strode in-having used Jordan's powers to animate two suits of armor. One jabbed at Vivianne with a spear, but she jumped to the side kicked it. A huge dent formed in the armor. She grabbed one of the suit's arms and yanked it off, doing to the same for the rest of its limbs and throwing them into the corridor outside within seconds. The other tried to grab her, but she kicked it into the hallway. Jafar began to summon purple smoke, but she was in front of him before he could blink and picked him up, throwing Jordan's body into the hallway. Gaston, in Ben's body, then stepped in. He tried to punch her, but she ducked and kneed him in the chest. Shan Yu, in Lonnie's body grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground. The familiar shot to her feet and tripped him to the ground. She then swiped at Ben's face with her claws. He ducked and she grabbed his head, bringing it to the knee she kicked up before throwing him outside like he was a doll. She then grabbed Shan Yu and tossed him into the outside hall as well.

"Don't stop the spell." Vivianne said before closing the door and locking it behind her as she left the room. The green marks began to glow again, sealing her outside. Sounds of the struggle could be heard: Shattering glass, exchanging blows, gunfire and even the twinkling sound of magic.

Evie was struggling to keep up with Wes now that he was chanting so much faster than before. _He actually wants to go save her_. Evie realized in her mind. As they got to the final four verses of the spell, the door opened again. Winter White-actually the Evil Queen-appeared in the doorway with a bucket of water in her hand. Wes and Evie both began saying the words as fast as they possibly could without messing up the pronunciation as she approached. As the last word left their lips, the Evil Queen poured the bucket of water on the floor, washing away the sigils on the ground. The glowing white light was immediately extinguished.

"You foolish girl!" The Evil Queen told Evie. More villains entered the room, no longer impeded by Vivianne.

Those few seconds felt like years. Evie and Wes were still holding hands, and they were still glowing white, but they couldn't be sure if the marks were washed away before the spell was complete. Suddenly, the Evil Queen's eyes glowed white. So did every other villain's in the room.

When the light dimmed, Wes asked Winter, "Who are you?"

"STRANGER DANGER!" Winter screamed as she pulled out a can of pepper spray.

Wes started a spell to stop her, but he suddenly lost the ability to speak. The seashell necklace began glowing gold. Wes felt like he was choking. When he looked at his hands, they were fading away into glowing gold light. "Wh-wh." He tried.

" _That's_ a little something I added." Evie said triumphantly. "It reactivated your possession spell, but I tweaked it a little. Now, you'll just be trapped inside that necklace until everyone can decide what to do with you. And nothing that's trapped in the necklace can escape on its own. Including you."

Wes was obviously in pain, but he looked at her indignantly.

"I'd say don't underestimate me next time, but there won't be one."

"Motus binda." Wes chanted weakly. "Motus binda. Motus binda. Motus binda. Motusbinda. MotusbindaMotusbindaMotusbindaMo-"

His whole body was glowing gold light now and it swirled into the necklace as he was consumed. Evie grinned widely. She hadn't expected this to work so completely, but it did. It really did. She'd hadn't been so proud of herself since she made her first few sales for For Hearts.

"Evie, what jut happened?" Ben asked, now in control of his own body again. He was clutching his side

"Everything's okay now." Evie assured him. "The curse is broken, and Wes is locked in that necklace."

"How did you manage to do that?" Lonnie asked.

"Long story." Evie said. "But, for now, let's just say I'm a pretty smart cookie."

"Well, amazing work." Ben said.

"Those scratches on your face-" Evie started.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"Now that I think about it, where's Vivianne?" Evie asked.

Lonnie peeked in the hallway, then turned back to Evie. "She disappeared. She was just right there a second ago."

"Oh no." Evie said. "Okay, we'll have to get this necklace locked up in the most secure place in Auradon."

"She'd just break into it." Ben said. "Trust me, she can. We need to send it back to the Isle so that she can't get it without turning back into cat form. That's the only fear I remember her mentioning when I was...you know."

"Brilliant." Evie said. "I need gloves. I don't want to touch the Nautilus Shell physically in case-"

Suddenly, the necklace flew from the floor and wrapped around Evie's neck. It glowed gold for a moment before glowing green. Evie reached for it and tried to pull it off, but it had somehow fused to her skin.

"Evie, are you okay, is it hurting you?" Ben asked with concern.

"No, but it won't come off." Evie said. She continued pulling at the necklace, but it was completely stuck to her neck.

"What's it going to do?"

It was impossible to quell her mounting feeling of dread as she said, "I don't know."


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter. It feels like my baby is all grown up. But the next story is in progress and I hope you'll like it as much as this one.**

* * *

 **At Auradon Prep**

Everything was back to normal now. For the most part. All of the students had returned to school-they'd moved up summer break to give everyone time to recover from their time spent imprisoned on the Isle in the villains' bodies. The general consensus after the students had told their parents what happened to them on the prison island was that more of the children from the Isle deserved a chance at living in Auradon. Actually, Evie was sewing embroidery on a gown right now for a welcome ball held in honor of the new arrivals from the Isle that would be showing up in a few days. Evie knew of a few of them, but not enough to make an actual judgement. Except for one girl. She was usually nothing but trouble. While she was lost in thought, Evie accidentally held her finger too far on the fabric and was pricked by the needle. She pulled her finger to her mouth and dropped the needle and thread. She looked at her hand and, despite there obviously being blood and the cut having felt deep, there was no visible wound.

"What the heck?" Evie thought out loud. She looked at the seashell necklace still wrapped around her neck and it was glowing gold.

 _How weird_. A voice said in her head.

"No." Evie said. "You can't be."

 _You're the one who chose a possession spell to trap me_. Wes said in her mind. _Of course I'm possessing you_.

"You can _not_ be in my head." Evie spat. "This is a hallucination, this cannot be real."

"It is." A girl said from behind her.

Evie turned around and saw Vivianne was in the room. The black-haired girl picked up a glass vase and threw it at Evie. Evie threw her hands up in front of her face to protect herself and screamed. There was a shattering sound, and when Evie looked at the vase it had shattered halfway across the room. The seashell was still glowing and Evie felt the electric feeling she experienced when charging up someone else's magic.

 _You little thief_. Wes said in her mind.

"Just like I thought." Vivianne sighed.

"What was that?" Evie asked.

 _You stole my magic!_ Evie's head started pounding as he screamed it.

"I hate my life so much." Vivianne said.

"What?" Evie exclaimed. "I did that?"

"Yes, keep up." Vivianne said. "Ugh. And now...I can't leave your side."

"What? You're not going to be anywhere near me."

"I have to protect Wes with my life."

"What does that have to do with me?"

 _The sigils you added were amateur at best_. Wes said. _They messed with the original spell._ _Now, my soul can't just leave if you die_. _Our lives are tied together_.

"So what?" Evie demanded. "I've gotten this far in life without you watching my back, catgirl. And, by the way, I don't really trust you."

Vivianne hissed and her claws grew out of her nails.

"What are you gonna do? You can't threaten me now."

 _You need her. Now, you have your power and mine combined but absolutely no experience or control_. _If you ever get too angry, you could set the entire city on fire_. _If you get sad you can cause a flood. If you get too excited you'll cause earthquakes_.

"Magic isn't allowed." Evie said.

 _Magic doesn't care_. _Unless you stop feeling emotions, you can turn human beings to dust on a whim_. _And being in the brain of someone who feels guilt is annoying_.

Now, Evie blanched. "Then I'll practice."

 _It took me two months of training not to burst into flames when I got the slightest bit upset, and I had the most formal training in the world beforehand_. _You really think you can control both our powers alone?_

Evie considered it. "Fine, but I have rules." She pointed at Viviane, "You don't harm _anyone_ or steal _anything_. And when I ask, you leave me alone."

Vivianne looked unhappy that she nodded. Evie looked down and saw the seashell had glowed as she said the words.

 _I can give her commands_. Evie realized.

 _If you don't respect free will, sure_. Wes thought.

 _When someone's will is to slash innocent people, then, no, I don't_. Evie thought. _And I won't be lectured about free will when you possessed one of my friends. And, actually, you give me privacy when I ask, too_.

 _I can stop paying attention and tune out when I want to, but I'm never really gone_. _Remember that if you try to plot against me or Vivianne_.

"And, Vivianne, you'll have to go to Auradon Prep." Evie said, doing her best to ignore him.

"A school full of humans?" Vivianne ground out. "I thought you didn't want me to hurt anyone. That's just asking for it."

"If you're going to be hanging around here, you're going to this school. Deal with it."

Vivianne rolled her eyes. Evie turned around and went to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To convince Ben not to throw you in jail." Evie said. "I really hope you two don't make me regret this."

* * *

 **~Epilogue~**

 **On The Isle of the Lost**

"Sorry, honey, I'll see you when you get there." Geovanna Gothel told Sid Stabbington. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making sure her red lipstick didn't leave a stain. "Promise."

Sid left her with a goodbye hug. She scoffed and rolled her eyes when he was gone. The big brute was always such a softy. She felt hands around her waist and turned around quickly. Patrick Stabbington was behind her. He didn't see her interaction with his cousin, thankfully.

"Hey, sweetie." Geo said.

"So, I hear you got accepted to go to Auradon." Patrick said with a smile. "When are we leaving?"

 _I'm going to strangle Reggie_. _Then he might keep his mouth shut_. She thought.

"I'm so sorry, Patrick," Geo said. She willed tears to form in her eyes and collapsed into his arms. "I asked five times if you could come with me, but they said no. They said you were too dangerous." She hadn't really asked at all. But Patrick would love to think that all of Auradon somehow feared him. "I can't do this alone. I won't go. Not without you."

Patrick held her tightly. "It's okay. If anyone can break the dome, it's you. You have to go to Auradon."

Geo looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll see you when I'm free." He said with a wink.

Geo smiled at him. "I'll make sure you do." Patrick let go of her and she kissed him on the cheek. "Promise."

When he left her alone, she stopped all the shuddering and heavy breathing and wiped the tears away. _I hate crying_. She thought. She was finally able to continue the long walk back to her mother's tower. The limo was scheduled to come soon and hopefully she could get her bags before her mom came back from her appointment at Curl Up & Dye. She slipped into the door and noiselessly climbed all the way up to her room. The top of the tower was painted red to cover up Rapunzel's paintings and Geo shared the space with all six of her sisters. Garnet was asleep so she tiptoed to her corner and shouldered her bags, almost wishing she'd asked Patrick to help her. She also grabbed a list she'd taped to the bottom of her desk and checked it one last time. Fourteen names on it, eleven of them crossed out and three with check marks next to them. Nobody had better make her regret her choice in bringing them. She'd degraded herself enough by begging King Ben to give them a "chance at redemption," and she wouldn't tolerate mistakes.

She was in the foyer, ready to leave, when a curtain was opened and her mother was revealed to be inside the previously dark room.

"Mother, I was just on my way to the hair salon to talk to you." Geo lied.

"Don't call me by my first name." Mother Gothel didn't seem convinced, given that Geo had been caught redhanded. "It'll only be four of you in Auradon. How well did that work out last time?"

"It'll be different now." Ginny said. "I have the perfect people with me and a perfect plan."

"That's debatable. You should've chose the Stabbington cousins."

"They're bumbling fools. I chose Shen Yu. The only thing that makes him an idiot is being in love with me."

"You don't want your muscle to be smart. Then you have to worry about controlling them."

"I can control Shen." Just to get under her mom's skin, she said, "Look at me, I'm irresistible."

Mother Gothel scowled. Geo had known her mom was envious of her beauty since she'd turned thirteen. She'd always been a better looking, younger version of Mother Gothel, with curlier black hair that didn't need to be dyed and none of the wrinkles. "Madam Mim's daughters would've been a better decision than Reginald Hart."

"They're too smart. I don't feel like having them turn into lions and maul me. When he has his magic, the fact that Reggie's so dumb will minimize the threat he can pose to me. And his tarot cards have helped me out too many times to ignore. Do you have a problem with Madeline going?"

"Just get out." Mother Gothel said, closing the curtain so that the room descended back into darkness. From her where she was standing in the darkness she said, "And don't bother coming back if you fail."

Geo left with a smirk on her face. Her mom couldn't deny that Madame Medusa's daughter was perfect. She was the best thief on the Isle. Geo made it to the road where she'd told everyone to gather. The limo would be here in five minutes.

"Geo," Reggie said. He had pale skin, black hair and deep red eyes. He might've looked threatening if he wasn't so completely scrawny. _Or if he could button his shirts right._ Geovanna thought. "I've been waiting here for an hour."

"You came at the time I told you?" Geo asked with surprise. "You were early."

"But I was on time." Reggie said.

"Which is early for you, so I gave you the wrong time." Geo said.

"Not this time." Reggie grinned broadly. "I'm not missing my chance to get out of here."

"Do you have your cards?"

"You bet."

"All of them?"

"Every single deck my mom gave me. Tarot, classic cards, a couple to play games in case we get bored-"

"Cool. Madeline, do you have everything you need?" Geo asked.

Maddie nodded silently. Geo could tell. The pins in the bun Maddie's red hair was rolled into weren't just accessories. They were lockpicks.

"And the things we don't need seen are hidden, right?"

She nodded again, tapping her suitcase.

Shen finally arrived. He was tall and muscular with dark brown eyes and short black hair. He went straight to Geovanna's side and tried to kiss her cheek, but she ducked out of the way.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." Geo lied. She actually had four "boyfriends" that had gathered to see her off. None of them came closer than a few yards away, but they couldn't know about each other.

"Everything will be fine." Shen told her with a smile. "I'm here."

The limo finally rolled down the street, sparing her from having to force a matching smile. The driver stepped outside and opened the doors for them.

"Can you take this for me, sweetie?" Geo asked Shen. He took her bag and put it in the trunk as she entered the vehicle. When they were all inside and the doors were closed, Geo rolled up the partition.

"Auradon is so not ready for us." Reggie said, practically bouncing in his seat.

" _No, it isn't_." Geo said, a wicked smile cut across her face.

* * *

 **That's it for now. See you in no more than a month.**


End file.
